Her Black Heart
by FlamePumpkin32
Summary: Not knowing who you are is hard. Coralynn Lily Vulpecula Black is an orphan. The only solace she has is going away to her private school in Massachusetts. What happens when a Pheonix arrives at the orphanage with a letter that will change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: In the Dark of the Night **_

In the dark of the night, a baby wailed. Her mother rushed to calm her. Olivia Black dabbed at her red, puffy eyes with a tissue as she tried to quiet her daughter. She couldn't believe he had done it. Her husband, her love, her Sirius. He had ratted out the Potters' to the Dark Lord. Lily was her best friend from before their school days and after. And James was Sirius' best friend too; together they were Prongs and Padfoot.

This was not happening to her. He would not! He could not! Sirius was not capable of murder. Harsh pranks, yes, but something as horrifying as this? Never!

Sirius Black was convicted of using the killing curse and blowing up an entire street! Twelve Muggles were killed that night along with one of his friends and fellow Marauder, Peter Pettigrew. All that was said to be left of him was a finger.

Olivia and Sirius' daughter, Coralynn Lily Vulpecula Black, stopped crying. She peered up at her mother with her big grey eyes. Olivia burst into tears and slid to the floor. Cora had been blessed with her mother's beauty and her father's deep grey eyes and black hair. That was enough to make any widow weep.

Her head snapped when as she heard a crash in the kitchen. Olivia stood up, clutching her daughter to her. Walking swiftly, she opened the closet door and placed her year old daughter inside behind stacked boxes.

"Now don't move or make a sound. Understand? Mummy will be back," she told her daughter.

Olivia reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a necklace. It had the Black family crest embedded on it. She slipped the necklace chain around her girl's neck and with a kiss on the infant's head she closed the door and whipped out her wand. She whispered a distress call and sent her tiger Patronus to Albus Dumbledore. Olivia took a deep breath and released it as she slowly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She stuck out her wand as she rounded the corner. No one was there. Olivia turned around and came face-to-face with the one person she dreaded the most.

"Hello, cousin," Bellatrix Lestrange greeted her in a sickly sweet tone. The witch raised her wand. Olivia did the same. "Where's little Cory? She'll want to see me, won't she?"

"You will never see or touch my daughter…ever," Olivia growled.

"Really? I was thinking we could put our differences aside," Bellatrix smiled callously.

Olivia was now breathing hard. Of all the rotten things that could happen to her. It just had to be this. No, she was done. She couldn't do it anymore. Peter was gone (even though she never liked him that much), Lily and James, all of their friends…Sirius.

"You tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom. You helped kill the Prewett twins and many of my friends. We will never settle any differences. I am nothing like you!"

Tears were streaming down her face. She hoped Albus got her message in time. But, no matter what, that would never be so.

Bellatrix's lip curled up, "Fine. Be like that. You deserve to die like the blood-traitor you are. _Avada Kedavra_!"

A jet of brilliant green light shot out of her wand and hit Olivia Black straight in the chest. Before she went down, Olivia screamed her daughter's name. Bellatrix smirked at her handiwork, twirling her wand in her hand. She picked up Olivia's wand, inspecting it, then, snapped it in two.

"Pathetic," she scoffed. From upstairs she heard the wail of her little cousin. Bellatrix apparated into the nursery which was colored red and gold.

The woman slid open the closet door and reached in for little Coralynn. She cradled the baby with no affection. Rodolphus could not produce children. She was rather fine with that. It's not like she wanted one anyway; she had no ounce of a mother's nurture in her. Coralynn remained silent until there was a bang at the front door. Bellatrix calmly made her way to the window to see that the Order of the Phoenix…or what was left of them, had arrived. Bellatrix set the little baby in her crib.

"Until later, little one," she whispered with sarcasm. She leaned up just as the door was blasted off of its hinges and Coralynn started crying. Bellatrix laughed her wild, maniacal laugh as she disapparated out of the room. Remus Lupin rushed to the spot where Bellatrix Lestrange once occupied and then moved to the crying baby. He picked her up and held her close. As soon as her head rested on his shoulder, she was asleep.

Remus took his friends' baby down to the living room where the other Order members were waiting. Molly Weasley had tears in her warm brown eyes, her husband Arthur holding her. Olivia was dead on the kitchen floor, eyes wide open. Remus felt tears run down his cheeks. Everyone he cared for was either dead or in hiding. This baby, Coralynn Lily Vulpecula Black was his last comfort. Her mother was dead, her dad in Azkaban for life.

He walked out the front door without looking back. In the dark of the night, he disapparated. Oh, how Remus wanted to take the child as his own. But, he could not. She would be in danger every full moon. There was no place in Europe where little Cora would be safe from the terrors of the night.

**A/N:** I'm going to re-upload all my chapters on here so far. I found multiple errors and miswrites all over the place. Yikes! _Her Black Heart_ is un-Beta-ed after all so I'm not surprised. I will say this though. I was re-watching A Very Potter Musical/Sequel and I might have borrowed some lines and inserted them in my story. Sorry StarKid but I couldn't resist.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Orphan Life**_

I groaned and placed my pillow over my head as my alarm went off. When it didn't stop, I slammed my hand on snooze with a hearty slap. _Sorry, Michael Jackson._ I rolled out of bed and landed on the wooden floor with a thud. _Face meet floor._ I trudged to the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the steam lightly kiss my body. When I felt that the water was warm enough, I stepped in. How I loved the feeling of the water on my back. It soothed away all of my problems.

When I finished my shower, I wrapped myself in a fuzzy towel and walked back into my room. Sitting on my bed was my roommate, 12-year-old Ashlyn Teach. She was obsessed with pink; everything she owned seemed to be that color. She was a monster. She was bossy, demanding, and got everything she wanted. "Ash the Atrocity" is what I called her. I swear she tried to make my life a living hell because I "took up her space".

On my bed, Ash was painting her nails Bubblegum Pink. She looked up, smiling cruelly at me, her bright white teeth perfectly matched her blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. I went to my drawer to pick out some clothes for the day.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"You're going to school in two weeks," it was more of a statement.

I smiled. Of course I already knew that. Jenna Rubin, our…well I guess you could call her our keeper, told me that. Ashlyn grunted as she pulled my school trunk from under my bed. She opened and shuffled through it (thank God none of my school stuff was in there) as I changed into my jeans and a Michael Jackson "Bad" t-shirt. She sighed. I knew she wasn't at all sad that I was leaving for a whole school year. I'd think she would be overjoyed. Ash never knew the real reason why I was going away for school…I was a witch. I attended Salem Witches Institute last year in Salem, Massachusetts and I will be doing the same this time. It was a bit of a nasty shock when Miss Rubin found out. She almost didn't let me go.

Sometimes I wished I knew my real family. It was hard to see everyone at school saying goodbye to their moms and dads and such. I was set in an orphanage as soon as I was brought to America. I knew that both my parents were British. I had lost my accent a long time ago though. Also, I knew that my dad came from a long line of Purebloods, that didn't matter to me; no one really cares about blood in America. All I have to remind me of my family is a necklace. It is beautifully crafted, black and silver. I wear it all the time around my neck.

"So have you heard from OCSHA yet," that was the school she thought I went to. The Orange County High School of the Arts. I glanced at my fellow 12-year-old from the mirror.

"Hang on," I told her as I put on some cherry scented lip-gloss.

Ash rolled her blue eyes, "No matter how hard you try to make yourself look pretty, you'll never succeed."

I turned around and tackled her to the floor. We were in a cat fight when Lana Brown, a 6-year-old girl, stood in the doorway. We stopped what we were doing and looked up at the young girl.

"What," Ash sneered as she let go of my hair. Lana, being very mature for her age, scoffed at us.

"Come on," she called to us. "You _are_ missing breakfast and Jenna isn't happy about that."

I smiled weakly. As I was getting up, Ash pushed me back down and glared at me. I groaned and got to my knees slowly. When I entered the dining room, Jenna was already there reading the LA Times as the other girls sat quietly in their places. Ashlyn sat down next to Jenna.

"Nice to see you join us for a meal, Coralynn," Jenna lowered her paper. I carefully walked over to my seat and sat down. Miss Rubin frowned at me and then smiled lovingly at Ashlyn (her favorite). Her father was an ex-Marine and liked order and timing. She was "raising" us the way she was…with an iron fist. I looked down at my plate as Jenna had Ashlyn start grace.

After breakfast, Ashlyn and the older girls started their daily chores while the younger girls were sent off to ballet or music class in the orphanage's bus. Jenna yanked me aside and brought me into her homely office. On her desk was my Tasmanian Masked owl, Solo (I was a big Star Wars fan). I ran over to him and stuck my fingers through the cage.

"Hey boy," Solo nibbled on my fingers affectionately. "I'm sorry I can't let you out. She won't let me."

"Yeah, yeah, make me look like the bad guy," she scoffed. "Your freaky bird isn't the reason I brought you here."

A beautiful red bird sat on the back of her chair, staring at me. I recognized it as a phoenix; Jenna said his name was Fawkes. Attached to Fawkes' leg was a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"This Albus Dumbledore man sent this for you," she told me curtly. "He said it was your parents' school and he'd be delighted if you went."

As I read the letter from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore I began to get excited. _Maybe I could find out who my parents are!_ I was so going! I scribbled a quick reply and attached it to the beautiful bird's leg. It rubbed its beak against my shoulder tenderly then flew right out the window.

"I can't you believe it! The same school that my parents went to and it's in England!"

"Yes, yes, good for you," she snapped with a fake smile. She wanted me out of the orphanage so bad. Jenna mentioned something about me being a monster…I didn't hear her.

I smiled slightly to myself as I looked at the letter. Jenna huffed and led me out of the office. I went up to my shared room to send a letter to Salem telling the Headmistress of my change of schools.

As the week progressed, I was sent numerous letters from Hogwarts. Each entailed a bit of history from the school and magical (as well as Muggle) England. I was even sent a letter from the Minister of Magic there! So a week before the school year started, I found myself unpacking and repacking all of my school supplies. Fawkes had delivered all of my Hogwarts things (even though I already had most from Salem). In the last letter I received from Dumbledore, he said I was to travel by Floo powder to a place called The Burrow in England. There I would meet the Weasley family who I would be staying with for the duration of the summer. He also told me that Molly Weasley, the mother, was my godmother. That shocked me.

I stood in front of the fireplace in the office, staring at a note Jenna left for me. She said that she, Ash, and a few of the younger girls went to Disneyland for the day and that I wasn't expected to come home for any holidays. She even asked if I was able to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. I was actually glad she didn't want me back. I took some of the green powder from my Ziploc baggie. I stepped into the fireplace and picked up my extra heavy trunk and Solo in his cage.

"The Burrow, England," I said clearly, throwing the powder into the fireplace. The last thing I felt was the horrid squeezing sensation in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter3: The Burrow**_

I landed in another fireplace within minutes. I groaned as I fell to the floor, still clutching my trunk and Solo's cage. _Thank God I didn't let go._ I opened my eyes to see a red-head standing above me.

"Well, hello," she smiled warmly. I smiled weakly as the girl helped me to my feet. "You must be Coralynn. I'm Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you, Ginny," I greeted the friendly red-head. I placed Solo on my trunk. "Just call me Cora or even Cory, if you'd like."

"Ginny? What is…?" an older woman came in, arms crossed. Then she saw me. "Coralynn, dear!"

I was then engulfed in a bone crushing bear hug. I hesitated a bit. When she pulled away she placed her hands on my arms to get a good look at me. Her lower lip quivered and she pulled me in for another hug. I awkwardly patted her back. I mean, this was my godmother…

"Where is everyone else, mum," Ginny asked with much interest.

"Oh, the usual. In bed," The woman sniffed. Somehow I knew she was lying. "Now you must be hungry. Go with Ginny and put your bag in her room. Then come back down."

I didn't argue. Mrs Weasley gave me one last hug and I ran up to the fourth floor with Ginny. So far, I loved the Burrow! It had seven floors and Ginny told me to keep it from falling over it was held up by magic. It was truly an amazing place.

Once in Ginny's room, we started to get to know each other. I did most of the listening. She kept talking about how she was excited to go to Hogwarts and about her brother Ron's new friend, Harry Potter. I smiled. I began telling her about my life in Los Angeles at the orphanage and going to Salem.

"Hey," I got her attention after we set up a small cot. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Oh, right. There's one on the second floor," she told me. "I have to get dressed anyhow."

I nodded and left her room. Down on the second floor I knocked on what I hoped was the bathroom. No answer.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," a voice boomed. I walked down the stairs and listened. _Oh, boy._ Mrs Weasley kindly greeted someone else and began her shouting again. "No note, car gone! You could have _DIED_! You could have been _SEEN_!"

I chuckled to myself as I stayed hidden in the living room. Standing in front of her, scared stiff, was a red-haired boy about my age, tall red-haired twins, and a boy with unkempt black hair. _Wow!_ _That must be Harry Freakin' Potter._

"They were starving him, Mum. There were bars on his window," the boy my age stood up for his friend. His voice was deep, he was tall too.

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley," she pointed at him. I snickered again. Only this time, one of the twins saw me.

"Oi, George," he nudged his twin. "That doesn't look like a Weasley."

The Weasley boys, Mrs Weasley, and Harry Potter all looked my way. Her irritated look disappeared. The three Ginger-kids smiled warmly.

"Hello," the one my age said. "I'm Ron. These two dimwits are…"

"Fred."

"George."

"Nice to…"

"…meet you."

I giggled. The black-haired boy with the lightning bolt scar spoke up, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Coralynn Maguire. Just call me Cora or Cory."

Mrs. Weasley turned to her boys, "Well, if you are all through, breakfast is ready. Everyone to the table."

The five of us were ushered to the long kitchen table where another red-headed boy already sat. I smiled at him and he nodded, pouring himself some coffee. I poured myself some orange juice and placed some eggs on my plate when the youngest Weasley ran down the stairs.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper," Ginny asked

"Yes, dear, it was on the cat," Molly replied. _Why would the cat wear her jumper?_

Upon seeing Harry, Ginny's eyes grew wide. She dashed back up the stairs and Ron frowned. Harry looked confused.

"Ginny. Been talking about you all summer. Annoying, really," Ron told his friend. I felt the urge to smack him upsides the head.

Just then, the kitchen door opened. A man, I assumed he was Mr. Weasley, entered through the back door; his robes looked all dusty and travel-worn.

"Morning, Weasleys," he greeted his family. The children said hello to their dad. Harry and I looked up. "What a night! Nine raids! Nine!"

Harry looked confused, "Raids?"

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office."

Harry was yet again confused. I knew a bit about that job. A friend from my old school, Harper, had a sister who worked in that department in America, "It's when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles nuts. Shrinking door keys, um, anything really."

"Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating," Ron finished. At this time, Mr. Weasley had sat down at the head of the table. He looked at me and Harry.

"Well now, who are you?"

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"Good Lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?"

Mrs. Weasley gave her boys a dark look, "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

Arthur became excited. "Did you now! How'd it go," the boys began to tell him how it was when Molly gave her husband the Devil's eye. "I…I mean…that was very wrong, boys. Very wrong indeed. And may I ask who this lovely lady is?"

"Oh, I'm Coralynn. Cora Maguire, sir."

When he smiled his eyes crinkled back, "Well of course you are! You know, I knew I thought I remembered your face. Well your eyes really, but…you have your mother's…"

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley chided.

"Ah, yes, well another story for another time," everyone looked at me. Mr. Weasley took a bite from his sausage and looked back at Harry, "So, Harry, Cora, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

I snorted into my orange juice. Harry was about to answer when there was a hoot from outside. The owl aimed right for the window and didn't pull up. It just smacked into the glass and then got back up.

"That must be Errol with the post. Fetch him, will you Percy?"

Perc y picked up his family's owl and laid him on the counter. He took the letters and examined them, "It's our Hogwarts letters. And look, they've sent Harry's as well."

"Dumbledore must know you're both here. Doesn't miss a tick, that man," Molly said.

Fred read his letter, "This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spellbooks alone…"

"We'll manage," she reassured him. "Right then. There's only one place to get all of this, Diagon Alley."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**_

The next few days I spent my time getting to know each Weasley and Harry Potter. Mr and Mrs Weasley were warm and loving people. Mrs Weasley always made big home-cooked meals and insisted Harry and I have more than enough. She told us we were skin and bone. Well, Harry was, I wasn't. She was very devoted to her family, but not one to put up with too much of their nonsense. At nights when Mr Weasley came home he'd tell me and Harry about all sorts of magical oddities he came across that day and in return we explained Muggle artifacts to him like TVs and computers. He was so fascinated by them, it made me and Harry laugh.

At one point I met Bill, the eldest Weasley son. He worked at Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse breaker. He was laid-back and easy going. In my opinion, the coolest Weasley. When I told him this he chuckled and just said, "Wait til you meet Charlie." Percy was, well he was different from his family. He was a Gryffindor prefect (we had those at my old school too) and took his job seriously. I noticed how he was extremely ambitious and dedicated towards his goals. We'd talk about classes and books we read but besides that, I thought he was a prick.

Fred and George were the total opposite of Percy. They were funny, not to mention nicer. They claimed to be the school pranksters. Sometimes I found myself in their small room talking about jokes and pranks. The twins became like older brothers to me and I was even able to tell them apart. "Not even our own mother can do that," they told me. George was the quieter, gentler of the two. Fred was more outgoing and sarcastic, but he could be compassionate at times.

Ron, I also found to be, was a funny person. He had a sardonic, wise-cracking sense of humor that often could be hurtful. I knew this was unintentional, however. Ginny told me he also had a fierce temper, I never saw it though. He was sensitive about family; always protecting them with his words and never his actions. I don't know how, but he accepted me as a friend. I figured, since I was a girl, he wouldn't pay much attention to me, but Ron tried to include me in everything he and Harry Potter were doing. His sister Ginny, however, was my closer friend. We not only shared a room, but we shared our secrets and inner desires. You know, normal girl stuff. With Ginny everyday was a sleepover. She was very independent and it surprised me how much she knew her own mind. I loved her energy and lively personality (Fred told me she got that from their father). She had a HUGE crush on Harry Potter. In his presence she was shy and withdrawn and unable to relax around him. I tried to get her to come out of her shell around him. No avail.

Speaking of Harry Potter…he and I were alike in many ways. We both liked Quidditch and played on our school teams (he was the Seeker for Gryffindor and I was the Chaser on my house team). I realized too that he put the needs of his friends before his own; a trait which I held in respect myself. He had a sort of instinctual, intuitive intelligence that trumped his logical intelligence…just like me. We also shared a history of childhood neglect. He lived and grew up with his Muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin who were, as he told me, horrible to him. In return I shared with Harry my experience in a Muggle orphanage with a caretaker who hated me and though I was a freak to the girls that bullied and picked on me. Harry became my rock in those past few days at the Burrow. When I wasn't causing trouble with the twins or gossiping with Ginny, playing chess with Ron or learning cooking tricks from Mrs Weasley, chatting about different careers with Percy or telling Mr Weasley about Muggle contraptions, I was with Harry. Something felt right, hanging out with him. It was as if, in another, better non- You-Know-Who filled life, we were meant to be friends. And I cherished the thought.

Days later I found myself amongst the red-heads and Harry as we were getting ready to travel to Diagon Alley. Molly (she insisted I called her and her husband by their first names) looked at Harry and offered for him to go first. He just stared at the fine powder in confusion. Ron spoke up and reminded his mom that Harry had never traveled by Floo Powder before. Embarrassed, she had Ron go first. He stood in the fireplace and clearly shouted out his destination. Harry went next. Molly told him to speak clearly as Harry inhaled the powder.

"What did he say," Molly asked as Harry disappeared.

"Dagon Alley," her husband replied. The Weasley twins bit their lips. Harry would end up in the wrong fireplace. I stepped in and was off after The Boy Who Lived.

I coughed up soot as I slid out of a rather clean fireplace. _For using the Floo network a lot, one would think I'd actually land on my feet._ I started to dust myself off when a man, the owner to my best guess, spotted me. He rolled his eyes and casted a charm to remove the dirt and grime off of my person. I smiled my thanks and promised to buy something later. I briskly walked out in search of my friends. I spotted red hair inside of a book shop and ran in. Very bad idea on my part. It was so cramped in there I could barely move. I pushed my way to the middle where I saw Ron and Harry talking to a bushy haired girl.

"Hey Ron," I sighed. He and his family and Harry were covered in soot.

"Hello, Cora. Glad you decided to join us," I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Hi," the girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. I don't think I know you."

"Coralynn Maguire. Nice to meet you Hermione," she smiled at me. "I went to school in America last year. I'll be a second year at Hogwarts."

Hermione facial expression did not change, if not became wider. All of a sudden, people started to push forward again. It was like a domino effect as the four of us were pushed to the front. Standing behind a desk scattered with books was the most pompous man I ever had the displeasure of hearing of. Gilderoy Lockhart was a "handsome" man with coiffed golden hair and a blinding white grin. A man with a camera pushed me and Harry aside and took a picture of the "famous" wizard.

"Mum fancies him," Ron whispered. Molly jabbed her son in the side to shut him up.

"It can't be Harry Potter," Lockhart questioned. The crowd whispered excitedly as the wizard dove forward, seized Harry's hand, and turned him toward the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry Potter here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography – Magical Me, which, incidentally is celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet's Bestseller list – he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!"

The crowd clapped as he dumped the stack of books in Harry's arms. Molly took them and offered to get them signed. She asked for my money so she could pay for my own books. I handed over the right amount and made my way to the back with my friends.

"Leave him alone," I heard Ginny threatened someone.

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend," I stood next to the twins. A boy with emerald and silver robes and slicked back, bleached hair was standing in front of us.

"Now, now Draco," a man who resembled the boy went to shake Harry's hand but played his fingers over the scar. I noticed Harry flinch a little. "Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"He was a murderer," Harry replied harshly.

"Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you should have escaped with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever."

"His name is Voldemort."

"You must be very brave, Mr. Potter, to dare speak his name. Or foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione scowled.

His eyes slid to find Hermione staring defiantly, "You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you…and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

He stared, barely disguising his disgust for them. He then, to my dismay, turned his attention to me. Draco slid in next to him and stared at me. _Creep…_

"Well hello, I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of meeting." I said nothing as the man stared at my necklace, a flicker of recognition flashed within in his eyes. Fred clamped his hand on mine and I could feel George's nails digging into my palms. "You must be new to Hogwarts, yes? Tell me, why does a beautiful young woman such as yourself, associate with such filth?"

I dropped the twins' hands and stepped back. I glowered at him, "They are not filth." The creepy man's eyebrows rose.

Just then, Arthur hurried over with a chipper look, "Alright kids, and time to head out."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley," Mr. Creepy Man sneered.

"Lucius," he stiffened.

He began to 'lightly' insult my new friends. He reached into Ginny's worn cauldron and removed the old, battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. I stiffened as he asked how they could be disgrace to the name of wizard if Arthur didn't get paid well. Then I smirked when he retorted something about Lucius being the disgrace.

"Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you," Lucius dropped the book back into Ginny's cauldron and he began to walk away.

"See you at school," Draco sneered at us, following his father out.

"I hate them," I stated when the two were out of ear shot. I turned to Ginny who was looking down. "Hey, they aren't worth listening to. They're rotten to the core, I can tell. Don't let them get to you."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Sorted**_

That next morning we were running late to the train. Harry, me and the Weasleys hightailed it to platform nine-and-three-quarters at King's Cross station.

"Oh dear," Molly exclaimed. "The train'll be leaving any moment!"

I hurried in between Fred and George as Percy ran through the stone barrier that divided the platform. They stopped to let their parents go with Ginny. The twins moved forward and I found myself following. I closed my eyes until I heard the shrill screeches of the train.

"Cora! Come on," Fred (George?) yelled back at me. I pushed my trolley through the masses of families on the platform and found Ginny in the middle giving her stuff to the baggage man. I did the same and climbed aboard. I let out a groan and moved down the corridor to see if I couldn't find a Weasley or Harry. I walked further and further, not finding anyone I knew.

"No familiar faces," a recognizable voice asked. I turned and bit my lip as Hermione stood in front of me.

"No, not at all," I shook my head.

"Well, sit with me then," the girl led me into a compartment that already had a boy sitting in it. He was slightly awkward looking, seeing as he still had his baby fat and he was stroking a toad. The boy looked at me and greeted Hermione. She nodded to him and sat down, taking out one of my favorite Muggle books. So, I introduced myself to Neville Longbottom, a boy in her same year and house; Gryffindor.

As soon as I looked at him, he shifted all uncomfortable like and then abruptly stood up. He said something about food and left the compartment. I took a mirror out of my bag and looked myself over. _Do I have something in my teeth?_ I had curly black hair that fell to my shoulder blades and striking grey eyes. Hermione put down her book and looked over at me.

"No matter how hard you look at yourself, you'll never change who you are," she chuckled. I almost frowned. What she said sounded just like something Jenna or Ashlyn would say.

"If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does."

Hermione looked at me, "What? What did you say?"

"Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland, chapter 5. I'm sure the Duchess says it."

I saw the ghost of a smile at the corner of the girl's mouth. Then she began talking to me about books. The conversation was a bit irresistible. I loved books. I found out a lot about the girl sitting across from me. She was 12, same age as me, and she was very smart…a bit of a know-it-all. But she seemed like a good friend. New faces came and went from the compartment as Hermione and I talked. No one, however, stayed.

Another hour passed and we started to worry about Harry and Ron. Hermione thought Harry would at least have found us by now. She decided to go looking for them. So, after changing (a Hogwarts set of school robes for me and a Gryffindor set for Hermione), we left in search of the boys.

The first car I looked in was of no use; mostly older students who thought I was a first year who had no idea what I was on about. The second car I searched contained Weasleys 3, 4/5, and 7. Percy told me abruptly that he didn't know. His friend, however, was nicer about it. Oliver, I think his name was, Oliver Wood. He also mentioned something about hoping I find his best Seeker or something like that. I didn't pay attention; I was too lost in his chocolate eyes. He was very attractive. Percy cleared his throat and I blushed, heading off again. Next I found Ginny talking to a few girls who looked like first years. I smiled at them and moved on.

Now, dealing with the twins was another story. When I entered their compartment I was almost hit by a rouge Exploding Snap piece. After that their friend, Lee Jordan, started flirting with me, receiving glares from the twins and sympathetic smiles from the three girls. They introduced themselves as Katie Bell (a third year), Alicia Spinnet (a third year), and Angelina Johnson (a fourth year). All were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I spent the rest of the ride getting to know the girls and playing Exploding Snap with Lee and George. It was only when the train stopped that I had remembered I was supposed to be looking for Ron and Harry.

I followed the six friends onto the platform, looking around for the boys and Hermione. I realized it would be impossible in the sea of students and walked along side of Fred.

"Fir's years! Fir's years this way," I heard a gruff voice call out over the students. I remembered in my letter that I was told I had to be sorted with the first years. _Right on track._ Before I broke off from the group, my new older friends wished me luck with my sorting. I smiled at them and dashed off.

Before I knew it I was standing next to Ginny in the midst of at least fifty or so first years. The giant scruffy man (he introduced himself as Hagrid) in front of us smiled warmly and led us all to the docks. Apparently we were taking boats across the Black Lake to the castle. I didn't complain, the view was amazing. I heard of the castle's beauty from letters and my new friends, but I was flabbergasted. It was magical…pun intended.

Once we docked on the other side, a middle aged man came to fetch us. From what I was told I figured he was the caretaker known as Filch because of the cat at his heels. He led us into the castle, oblivious to all the awing. We walked up a flight of stairs where there was a woman waiting for us, she wore a green witch's hat and a green robe to match.

I zoned out as she explained to us some rules and the houses here at Hogwarts. My eyes roamed the gigantic hall we were in until she called my name. I snapped out of my trance and was paired up with a small blonde girl to enter the Great Hall with. As we entered, the girl began talking to me about Crumpled-Horn something or another. I ignored her. I was too awed by the bewitched ceiling that looked like the night sky. To my left and right were two very long tables. On the left were the Ravenclaws and Slytherins and to my right were the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors. Up at the front was the table where the professors ate. As we crowded around in front of the head table, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood and clasped his hands together. The Hall went silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. My I remind you, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly prohibited to all students. Now please help me in welcoming Hogwarts' first transfer student in many years, from Salem Witches Institute in America, Miss Coralynn Maguire."

Soft claps erupted from all around me. The woman from before stepped in front of us and placed a ratty old hat on a stool. Ginny leaned over to me and explained that that was the Sorting Hat. I wasn't surprised when it began moving, but I was surprised when it began singing. Forty minutes later the hat had finished its song and the sorting began. I waited and waited as each of the first years were sorted. I smiled as Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor; the hat had hardly touched the top of her head before shouting out her house.

"Coralynn Maguire," I took a deep breath and sat down on the stool.

"Ah, so the line of Maguire and Black has finally returned to Hogwarts," I bit my lip. "I haven't sorted your blood in ages. Mhm, yes, this is a tricky one. You are wise enough for Ravenclaw…but no, I see you have a tendency to slack off. Defiantly not Hufflepuff, not enough tolerance. Hmm, Slytherin may do you good…"

"Anything, _anything_ but Slytherin," I muttered.

"Anything but Slytherin, you say? But Slytherin runs in your blood. You'd do well there."

"Please…no," I begged the hat.

"Fine then, let's have it be…GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed deeply as the Gryffindor table clapped for their new addition. I sat down next to Hermione and greeted those around me. I had no idea yet, no one else knew either, but I, a Gryffindor, was related to a bunch of murderous Slytherin Death Eaters.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: First Day Madness**_

"_Cora. My dear Coralynn…" The whisper hurt like a stab to the heart. I knew that voice._

"_Hello," I called out. Nothing. Not even the slightest sound. "Hello? I know you're there."_

_I began to walk through the grey mist. I pushed through the haze with my hands like water so I could see ahead of me. There was still nothing. I called out for the voice again, my own voice shaking. I pleaded for the voice to come back as I turned every which way; hurt, confused, and in a state of panic._

_Then, in the distance, I heard the sound of a dog barking. I turned around and ran at full speed, but the bark kept changing. I'd stop, listen, then go left and then I'd hear it to the right and go that way. Tears fell down my cheeks freely as I kept running, never giving up. I finally leaped through the grey mist and into what looked like a village graveyard. I slowly walked passed all the graves, looking at each. I stopped particularly at a one Ariana Dumbledore. A bark made my head snap up and I looked to my left to see an obelisk in the middle of the village square. As I got closer the obelisk morphed into a large statue. The grey marble was of a man and a woman sitting on a bench and in the woman's arms was a baby. Now I was standing right in front of the statue. Two names and birth/death dates were carved into the side of the platform. James and Lily Potter._

"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death," I whispered to myself. _

_Once again I heard a dog's bark, but this time, it was right behind me. There was the big, black shaggy dog that I had chased through mist and graveyard. I cautiously approached the animal, surprised as it moved forward towards me. My hand reached out and touched its furry pointed ears. I laughed as it barked in happiness so I began rubbing it all over. Soon I found myself hugging the dog, its head resting on my shoulder._

"_It's funny," I told the dog. "I feel like I know you. From a dream of some sort…" The dog stared at me for a moment and then dashed off. I stood up and followed. "Wait! Where are you going?" I slowed down as I saw a man standing in front of a broken house. I looked around for the dog, but he was nowhere to be seen._

"_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives," the man turned around and I took a sharp intake of breath. He was tall, well-built, and darkly handsome. He had long, lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes. My eyes. "Coralynn…"_

_This man who stood before me, this man who held an air of elegance about him…this was my father. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled a wolfish grin._

_I shook my head, "No, you – you're dead. You can't be here…"_

_My father walked towards me, a twinkle in his eyes, "Coralynn…so much like your mother. You believe me? My darling, say you believe me. I am innocent. An innocent man in a cell made for a traitor."_

_I was confused. Innocent? What did he do? He called my name again, this time reaching out his hand. I began to reach back when everything went hazy. His voice became softer, lighter, girly-er even._

"_Cora…Cora wake up," I frowned. Wake up? _"Coralynn, get up!"

I woke groaning, "No – go 'way."

I swat at Lavender Brown as I tried to roll over. She grunted in frustration, "If you don't get up you'll miss breakfast."

"I'm up. I'm up," I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay," she asked quizzically. "You look like you didn't get any sleep at all."

"Bad dream."

Moments later I was dressed and ready to go to breakfast. I moaned when I looked at the clock on the wall of our dormitory. _7:15…I should still be sleeping._ As I walked down into the Common Room with my dorm mates, Hermione began talking about the classes we'd be having this year. I just nodded and yawned. I was actually surprised that Harry and Ron were already waiting. I didn't see either of them last night but I didn't bring it up. I could tell they were tired as well.

Breakfast was uneventful. Everyone got their timecards and I found out why the two boys sitting in front of me weren't at the feast last night. Apparently they had missed the train and flew Ron's dad's flying car to school and crashed it into the Whomping Willow. _Whatever that is._

At ten til eight, Hermione pulled the three of us, Neville (who was never within five feet of me), and a boy named Seamus Finnigan along to the Greenhouse for our first Herbology lesson. All the way there and as we dressed for class the boys talked Quidditch. Hermione and I just chatted about classes.

A small professor tapped on a pot with her wand to get out attention, "Welcome to Greenhouse three, Second Years. Today we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air and Professor Sprout called on her, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their normal state. It is also dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

Professor Sprout seemed content with this explanation and awarded our house 10 points. I smiled at Hermione warmly, watching Draco glower. Sprout began to explain to us that the Mandrake cries would not kill us, but would knock us out for several hours. She motioned to the earmuffs in front of us and placed grey ones over her ears. I placed a pair of worn black earmuffs on my head and laughed at Ron's horrified expression. He had gotten a fluffy bright pink pair.

When we were ready, Professor Sprout grasped one of the plants and pulled it up. I grimaced as I looked upon the small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby Mandrake. Across from me there was a thud and everyone looked at the spot where Neville Longbottom was standing. Sprout potted the plant and removed her earmuffs.

"Hm, looks as though Mr. Longbottom neglected his muffs."

"No, ma'am," Seamus said, looking down at our classmate. "He's just fainted."

"Very well, we'll just leave him then. Come on now. Four to a tray, plenty of pots to go around."

Hermione and the boys shared a glance as they paired up with a Hufflepuff whose name was Justin Finch-Fetchley. I sighed in defeat, realizing that no groups were available. Sprout placed me with two Slytherin girls and a Ravenclaw boy, John Haring. We spent the last 20 minutes of class repotting the ugly baby Mandrakes. During that time, John and I made sure the Slytherin girls didn't pull any stunts on us.

Lunch was way more interesting. At our table, Hermione had her nose buried in a copy of Gilderoy Lockhart's Travels with Trolls. Harry and I ate quietly as Ron ran gobs of Spellotape around his broken wand.

He shook his head grimly, "Say it. I'm doomed."

Harry and I looked up, "You're doomed."

All of a sudden there was a flash of white light. I blinked and rubbed my eyes only to find a small boy standing before Harry with a camera.

"Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too," the over excited boy introduced himself. Harry was about to reply when Colin started up again. "They're for my dad – the pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic until I got my letter. Everyone just thought I was mental."

"Imagine that," Ron muttered.

"Gosh! You must be Coralynn Maguire," he said with excitement. "I overheard some of my classmates talking, they said a Hufflepuff first year ran into you and you hexed him! Is it true? Well, I'm not worried because you don't look like a bad egg."

Ron was about to retort when there was a loud screech from above. A brown and grey owl swooped not so gracefully down onto our table smashing into a bowl of chips. The bird composed itself and I recognized it as Errol, the Weasleys' owl.

"Bloody bird's a menace," Ron took the letter from Errol's beak and it flew off, its wing hitting the side of Hermione's head. She looked up in frustration. "Oh…no…"

"Look everyone," Seamus announced, laughing. "Weasley's got himself a Howler."

Neville told Ron not to ignore it…something about it being horrible if he did. I nudged my friend as his face went pale. His hands shook as he opened it as slowly as he could. Then, Mrs. Weasley's voice thundered, rattling plates and spoons.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME," suddenly her voice softened as the letter looked Ginny's way. "Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

Ginny looked up shyly then returned to writing in her book. We watched as the envelope ripped itself into tiny pieces. The other house tables began to laugh wildly; Colin Creevey snapped a few photos. Harry, Hermione, and I looked at Ron sympathetically.

After lunch was Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I almost gagged when I saw the professor. Gilderoy Lockhart himself. _Wonderful… _I sat next to Dean Thomas, another boy in my house. All the girls were hanging at Lockhart's every word but I was more interested in the large cage that was rattling on his desk. He began talking about himself, no surprise there, as he walked down from his office to the classroom area.

"Now be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room," with that, Lockhart rested his hand on the cage. It rattled even more. "I must ask you not to scream. It might…provoke them!"

Lockhart let the tension build and then whipped off the cover. Inside the cage were several electric blue creatures. They were small, with pointed faces and wings. Seamus made fun of the Cornish pixies, snorting in laughter. _What a crock._ Cornish pixies were nothing compared to other creatures. To our surprise, Lockhart opened the cage and the pixies instantly rocketed into the open room. Ink sprayed everywhere, beakers smashed, and papers flew. We all went into a panic, trying to get out of the room. As I crawled toward Hermione I saw two pixies seize Neville by his ears and lift him up into the air.

"Why, they're only pixies," Lockhart brandished his wand. "_Peskipiski Pesternomi_!" The spell had no effect at all. A pixie took Lockhart's wand and detached the rather large skeleton from the ceiling, blocking the entrance. Lockhart tried to pull one of his portraits from a pixie, but failed. "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage."

Slamming the door to his office, Lockhart was gone. I stared at my three friends as we swatted the pixies away. A particularly obnoxious pixie attached itself to Hermione's hair causing her to shriek in pain. Harry hit it away with one of Lockhart's books.

"What do we do now," Ron freaked out as he tried to pry a pixie from my arm.

Hermione stood up and raised her wand, "_Immobilus_!"

The pixies froze in midair, blinking. Neville looked fazed but not hurt. He shook his head and looked down at us, "Why is it always me?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Hermione, the Mudblood**_

The first month of school was ended rapidly and it was now October. I was surprised that I was getting good marks in all of my classes. _Thank you, Hermione Granger. _But, I was still a bit shy around others. The twins took it upon themselves to make me social. Somehow, it worked. I had friends in all years and all houses (except Slytherin of course). Still, I was closer to Harry, Ron, and Hermione than anyone else. There was Ginny too, but I never saw her outside the Common Room and the table in the Great Hall.

One day, before Harry's first Quidditch practice, Hermione, Ron and I sat outside the castle enjoying the lovely weather. Well, Hermione was actually helping Ron with his Potions essay and I was writing in my journal. Then we noticed the Slytherin team heading in the Gryffindor team's direction. We got up and hurried over.

"Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today," Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain, scowled at Slytherin's team captain. The boy who looked like a troll handed a piece of parchment to Oliver. He read it aloud, surprised that our rival team had a new Seeker.

A blonde boy pushed his way to the front, clad in emerald and silver robes. I gasped, "Draco Malfoy?"

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year…" all at once, the Slytherins held out seven brand-new broomsticks. We all stood there, stunned.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones," Ron exclaimed.

"A generous gift from Draco's father," Flint smiled, his crooked yellow teeth showing. I clenched my fists.

"That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best."

Oh, how I wanted to deck the slime ball right then. I pulled back my arm, but someone held it back. Hermione glared at Draco, still holding my arm tightly. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," she backed up Ron and our fellow Gryffindors.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

We all gasped at the horrific name Draco dared utter. Ron and the twins' faces went red and Hermione looked as though she was going to cry. I grasped her hand and she squeezed it…hard. Harry, though, looked thoroughly confused. I saw Oliver grab Fred and George as they lunged at Draco.

"Wait! Don't kill him yet. Save it for the match," the Scottish boy growled.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy," Ron pointed his taped wand at my cousin. "Eat slugs!"

A bolt of green light shot out of the wrong end, hitting Ron in the stomach. He was thrown back a few feet and landed on his bottom. We all ran to him, me getting there first, trying to see if he was okay. Hermione dropped to her hands and knees, looking at our friend in concern.

"Ron! Ron are you okay? Say something!"

I watched as Ron's face paled. He opened his mouth and belched. Hermione pulled back in disgust as a slug dribbled out of his mouth. The Quidditch team made sickening sounds as the Slytherins laughed in the background. Another slug was belched up as Colin Creevey ran up with his camera and began to take pictures.

Harry pushed Colin out of the way and placed his arm around Ron's neck. He looked at me and Hermione and said we should take him to Hagrid. If anyone knew how to stop this spell, it would hopefully be Hagrid.

Ten minutes later, the four of us were sitting in Hagrid's hut. Once he saw Ron he immediately began rummaging around, looking for something. He came back to us, bucket in hand, and placed in between Ron's knees. We all glanced up questioningly as Ron belched up three slugs into the bucket.

"Better out than in," the half-giant shrugged. "Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway?"

"Malfoy," Harry said with malice. "He called Hermione, well; I don't know exactly what it means…"

Hermione got up and crossed the room. She sniffled before repeating what Draco had called her. Hagrid was shocked. Harry was still as confused as ever. I reached out and placed my hand on her arm comfortingly. She looked at me and then Harry and turned away, obviously pained by what had taken place. She took a deep breath.

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents…someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in a civilized conversation."

"Yeh see, Harry. There are some wizards – like the Malfoy family – who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call Pureblood," Hagrid explained.

"That's horrible."

"It's disgusting," Ron muttered, belching up another slug. I just rubbed his back.

"An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood," Hagrid scowled. "There's 'ardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less."

"If our kind hadn't married Muggles we would have died out long ago," I enlightened Harry. He seemed to understand a little more.

"Besides," Hagrid started up again, taking Hermione's shaking hand. "They haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do. Don' you think on it, Hermione. Don' you think on it fer a minute."

Hermione sniffled and hugged Hagrid. He may be gigantic and intimidating, but Hagrid had the biggest heart. I smiled sadly at Hermione and pulled her back down to sit next to me.

"It's okay," I told her rubbing her back. "You're so much better than him, 'mione. It'll be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Of Voices and Writing on the Wall **_

When Ron stopped belching, we all said goodbye to the half-giant and made our way to the castle. As we were about to enter the Great Hall for dinner, Harry stopped us. He said something about having something to do. I looked at him, eyebrows raised. We parted ways and went in to eat. 

Dinner ended early for the three of us. Harry hadn't shown up for dinner and John Haring from the Ravenclaw table kept staring at me. I was sitting next to Ron and Fred, both threatening to hex him if he looked at me funny one more time. I ignored them. Hermione got up, worried sick about Harry and left the table. Ron looked at me, mouth full, and shrugged. We followed her.

"Where do you think he is," Ron asked, swallowing.

"I know he said something about detention earlier," I told them. "Maybe he finished and wasn't hungry."

The three of us walked back towards the Common Room when we heard footsteps. Ron looked freaked out as Hermione quickened her pace. We rounded a corner and came face-to-face with our missing friend.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed.

"Did you hear it," he asked, looking around.

"Hear what," Ron and I said simultaneously.

"That…voice."

"Voice," I asked as I inhaled sharply. "What voice?"

Harry's eyes darted around the corridor, "I heard it in Lockhart's office and then again, just…it's moving! I think it's going to kill."

Harry ran off. Hermione glanced at me and Ron before the three of us took off after him. Harry ran out the corridor, dashing madly. We followed him up the marble staircase watching him as he took them three at a time. On the landing he rushed through the second floor archway. I ran into Harry as he slid to a stop. Water was oozing over the stone floor, flooding the entire corridor. I looked back just as Hermione and Ron came huffing up.

"Harry, what are you doing," Ron panted.

Harry pointed to the wall in front of us: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR…BEWARE. I gulped. It was written in blood.

"What's that hanging there," Hermione pointed out.

Filch's cat hung stiffly by her tail from a torch bracket, eyes open and blank. I looked around seeing that Harry had moved over towards the window. A line of spiders scuttled up the wall, fighting to get through a crack in the glass.

"Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that?"

Ron backed away slowly, "I don't like spiders."

Suddenly, many voices were heard coming up the stairwell. Seconds later, dozens of students were making their way towards us, when they stopped they all stared at the wall. Everyone was silent, all eyes on the four of us. I saw Draco push forward, his eyes never leaving the wall.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?' You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

His eyes found Hermione's. I grabbed her arm and sneered at the boy. Then, unfortunately, Filch appeared. When he saw Mrs. Norris he stopped dead. Seeing Harry first, he accused him of killing his cat and then threatening to kill Harry. Dumbledore marched forward, getting Filch's attention. The teachers trailed behind. Dumbledore's face darkened when he saw the wall.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately," the four of us began to turn. "Everyone except, you four."

As the corridor emptied, our headmaster stepped to the wall and, with extreme gentleness, removed Mrs. Norris from her position. Lockhart rambled on about a curse he encountered. No one was paying attention to him. Filch looked at his cat, glassy eyes threatened to spill over with tears. Dumbledore explained to him that she wasn't dead but petrified. Again, Lockhart said something stupid no one cared about.

"Ask him," Filch pointed at Harry. "It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall!"

"It's not true, sir! I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris," Ron nodded.

"If I might, Headmaster…" I inwardly groaned as Professor Snape spoke up. I swear he was out to get me. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time…" _Whoa…Snape's defending us?_ "However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." …_Or not._

Lockhart explained that Harry was, sadly, helping him answer his fan mail. Snape sneered as Hermione spoke up.

"That's why we went looking for Harry. We had only just found him when he said…" she looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Snape pressed.

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Common Room and…found Mrs. Norris like this."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore declared. "We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution…to all."

Later that night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were all sitting in front of the fireplace. Ron was trying to explain something to Harry about Quidditch, Hermione was half listening, and I stared into the fire. I suddenly looked at them, speaking up.

"Harry, this voice you heard, you said you heard it first in Lockhart's office?"

"Yes."

"And did he hear it?"

"He said he didn't."

Ron went off on a rant about how the thinks Lockhart was lying, trying to make Harry look stupid. Hermione scowled, saying that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wouldn't lie to his students. Plus we never heard the voice.

"It's just…it's just a bit weird, isn't it? You heard this voice and then…Mrs. Norris turns up petrified."

"I can't explain it – it was scary," he thought for a moment. "Do you think I should've told them, Dumbledore and the others, I mean."

"Are you mad," Ron exclaimed. I had to clamp my hand over his mouth to get him to stay quiet.

"No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

Hermione stood up from her stop on the couch and yawned. She told us she was going to bed and went up the stairs. I followed, saying night to the boys. Today had given me a headache and I was totally fine with sleeping it off.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: The Chamber of Secrets Isn't a Secret Anymore, Time to Break Out the Polyjuice Potion**_

The next morning we had double Transfiguration. When I entered the classroom with Harry I noticed that there were animals on each desk. I smiled as I took an empty seat next to a Ravenclaw girl and across from Ron and Harry. Hermione was sitting behind them.

"Today, we will be turning animals into water goblets," Professor McGonagall tapped the bird in front of her three times. "_Fera Verto_."

The class was in awe as the bird turned into a beautifully crafted crystal water goblet. She walked around the class asking if anyone would like to try. I was about to raise my hand when McGonagall called on Ron. He tapped his rat, Scabbers, and said the incantation. The rat turned into a fuzzy goblet with a tail. The class laughed, even Harry and I chuckled a bit.

"You must replace that wand, Mr. Weasley," Ron nodded sheepishly as he set down his wand. McGonagall saw Hermione's raised hand and called on her.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

A hush fell over us. Professor McGonagall looked at us all and sighed. She began to explain how Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. She also said that three of the four founders co-existed harmoniously while one did not. Slytherin wanted to be selective about the students and believed that the school should only teach all-magic families. He left the school when he couldn't persuade the others so.

According to legend, Slytherin built a hidden chamber and sealed it before he left. Only the true heir of Slytherin could open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, purging the school of all Muggle-borns and those unworthy of studying magic. McGonagall told us that the school had been searched many times but a chamber has never been found. The Chamber is said to be the home to which only the heir of Slytherin can control…a monster.

After class Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I pushed our way through the packed corridor. Up ahead, Draco Malfoy was walking with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. As we made our way to our next class we talked about the little history lesson Professor McGonagall gave us.

"Do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets," Ron asked us.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Couldn't you tell? McGonagall is worried, all the teachers are."

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means…" Harry trailed off.

"That the Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts," I bit my lip. "The question is, who is it?"

"Let's think," Ron touched his chin in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know that thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

Hermione and Harry eyed Malfoy up ahead, "If you're talking about him…"

"Of course," Ron exclaimed a bit too loudly. "You heard him: 'You'll be next Mudbloods!"

"You can't be serious, Ron. Draco? The Heir of Slytherin?"

"Maybe Ron's right, Cora. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries."

"Crabbe and Goyle must know," Ron put in. "Maybe we could trick them into telling."

"No," Hermione shook her head as we entered the dungeons. She pulled the three of us aside. "Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking at least 50 school rules. And it would be dangerous…very dangerous."

I stared at Hermione, trying to figure out what she was getting at. Then it hit me, "Oh, Hermione, not that. Anything but that..."

"Right," Ron ignored my pleas. "When do we start?"

Later that evening, the four of us visited the library to find a book Hermione wanted to show us. Harry, Ron, and I sat in a dark nook waiting for our genius friend to come back. When she came back she had a book called Moste Potente Potions with her. As she flipped through the pages I noticed they were littered with disturbing illustrations.

"Here it is," Hermione pointed out a certain potion. "'Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another…'"

"You mean if we drink this stuff we will turn into Crabbe and Goyle?"

"This is tricky," I told my friends. I had been looking at the page while they talked. I mean, I was a semi-pro at Potions. "I've never seen a more complicated potion. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed…and you need a bit of whoever you're changing in to."

I began to write down the ingredients and instructions as Ron complained about having to drink Crabbe's toenails. When Harry asked how long it'll take, Hermione told him a month.

"A month," Harry freaked out. "But if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin…he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."

Hermione looked down at her fingernails. I sighed in annoyance and slammed my notebook shut, "You didn't have to tell us that."

I walked out of the library and back to the Common Room. I needed a good night's sleep if Hermione wanted me to make the potion. She didn't exactly say it but I knew that she was implying that I should be the one to do it. After all, I was better at potion making than she was. It was my talent.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: First Quidditch Game**_

The next day was our first Quidditch match of the season. It just so happened to be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I had 'magically' acquired some face paint and a big poster that read 'Roar Gryffindor' while flashing red and gold. When Hermione found out I had gotten them off the Weasley twins, I thought she was going to scold me or something. She just smiled. Together we decked ourselves out for the match and headed to the Quidditch stadium with Ron.

The game started off badly for us. No matter how hard our Chasers pushed themselves, they were no match for the Slytherins and their new brooms. Ron fumed from besides me as Hermione watched Harry from my Omnioculars.

"Cora, look," Hermione handed me the enchanted binoculars back. In the faculty box sat Lucius Malfoy next to Professor Snape. He looked smug and arrogant.

I lowered them to see Harry circling high above the pitch, searching for the Golden Snitch. Draco stopped next to him and almost had his head taken off by a Bludger. Harry wheeled around at the last moment. George (or was it Fred?), I couldn't tell who it was at the height they were at, whacked it away from my friend. The Bludger turned and streaked right back at him. Harry was off.

"Blimey Harry's got 'imself a rouge Bludger," Hagrid exclaimed from behind me. "That's been tampered with, that 'as."

The entire Gryffindor stand watched in horror as Harry executed a series of zigzags, loops, and rolls to get away from the Bludger. It was relentless. Ron drew his want and pointed it in the direction of Harry and the Bludger. Hermione interceded, glancing knowingly at his taped wand.

"No, don't. Even with a proper wand it's too risky. You could hit Harry."

"And kill him," I muttered, ever the pessimist.

Harry made a dive just as Draco cruised on by. _That little shit is enjoying himself, isn't he?_ Then, Harry charged at him. Harry had seen the Snitch! Draco turned his broom around in hot pursuit. We watched as they raced downward deep into the trench circling the pitch. I leaned over to see if I could see them. Ron had to grab my cloak just so I wouldn't fall over. From my right, Ginny cried out. The rouge Bludger was following them.

There was a chorus of gasps and wincing sounds throughout the pitch as Draco spiraled out of the trench and rolled into the splits on the grass. He fell back on the grass, his face contorted in pain. _Serves him right._ Harry pulled up out of the trench, closing in on the Snitch. His fingertips were only inches away from grabbing it when the Bludger smashed into his arm making him cry out in pain.

I cupped my hands over my mouth, gasping. Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers and Hermione closed her eyes. It wasn't until I pulled her away from the edge when she opened her eyes. Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and I ran as fast as we could down to the pitch floor. We got there just in time to see the Bludger fly up and hit the ground over and over trying to hit Harry. Hermione whipped out her wand.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"

The rouge Bludger exploded into tiny pieces and rained down on Harry. We and several others began swarming the pitch to see if he was alright. He cradled his arm close to his chest. I knelt down next to him, looking at him with a worried expression.

"I – it's broken," he gasped out. When he looked up, his eyes grew wide. "You? No. No, no, no, no, no."

Professor Lockhart knelt down on his other side, "Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away."

"No…" Harry begged. "No…not you."

Lockhart looked up at everyone around us, "Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit…"

"Professor, please. Harry needs to be taken to Madame Pomfrey," I tried to reason with him. Harry looked at me gratefully.

"Not to worry, dear girl," Lockhart twirled his wand, saying some spell I had never heard of before. Harry tensed…nothing happened. I looked down, horrified at what I saw. "Ah, yes, well that can sometimes happen. The point is, the bones are clearly no longer broken."

Lockhart bent Harry's arm back…all the way back. His fingertips touched the back of his wrist. I grimaced. Everyone looked grossed out as well. Harry's eyes grew larger. His hand looked like an empty rubber glove.

"Brok'n? He doesn't 'av any bones left!"

When we took Harry to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was astounded. She had kicked most of the people out and had Hagrid place Harry on a bed right away. We all gathered around him as the twins started poking at his arm. I smacked them both on the head. Nearby, Draco was on a bed groaning exaggeratedly. Madam Pomfrey told him he could go and rushed to Harry's bed with a beaker full of steaming liquid. Ron grinned as Hermione's face wrinkled with worry.

"He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat – but growing them back…"

"You will be able to, wont you," Hermione asked.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Harry took a drink of the liquid he was given. As soon as it was all gone, he grimaced and spit it out, spraying Ron, me, and Hermione. I scooted back into Fred. Harry looked at us sheepishly.

"Well, what did you expect, pumpkin juice," Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

There was a flash of white light. We all blinked, seeing Colin Creevey standing on the other side of Harry with that camera of his. _When did he get here? _

"That was brilliant today, Harry! Brilliant," he fawned.

"Alright out! All of you! This boy's got thirty-three bones to regrow!"

Everyone began to leave right away. As I walked out with Ron and Hermione I turned back around and gave a reassuring smile to our friend on the other side of the room. He offered a small smile back and waved with his rubber hand. My smile grew bigger as it flopped back and forth. Madam Pomfrey saw this and yelled at him. I just laughed and turned back around, hoping Harry would be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Potions and Parseltongue**_

The next day it was no secret that a boy had been attacked; a Gryffindor Muggle-born, to be exact. The entire school knew that Colin Creevey had been petrified the night before. It was then that Hermione told us we needed to start the potion right away. We couldn't risk another person getting attacked. We knew just the place we could work on the potion too…the girls bathroom on the second floor.

The second floor bathroom was a gloomy place. There were cracked mirrors, chipped sinks, guttering candles…the whole place was a wreck. No one ever went in there so it was perfect. As I sat in front of the bubbling cauldron, Ron and Harry were leaning against stalls and Hermione was sitting in front of me, watching intently.

"You need to stir it clockwise," she said.

"I know, Hermione," I rolled my eyes.

"Then add the fluxweed while stirring counterclockwise five times."

"I know, Hermione."

"And then add just a dash of Lacewing flies…"

"Hermione," I growled, looking up at her. "I. Know."

She looked back down, biting her lip. I sighed heavily. I knew she just wanted to help but she was too persistent and I hated it when people breathed down my back while I was working. Harry took the opportunity to tell us what Dobby, the House Elf that was set on ruining his life, told us last night.

"Again," Hermione asked, opening the vile of fluxweed. "You mean, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?"

"Of course," Ron declared. "Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here, and now he's told Draco how to do it."

"Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure," Hermione shrugged.

"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girl's lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?"

Hermione and I shared a glance and a small smile. I looked up at Ron, "Nope. No one ever goes in here."

When Harry asked why, Hermione replied, "Moaning Myrtle."

"Who's Moaning Myrtle," Ron asked us.

Seconds later, there was a loud, piercing screech. The ghost of a young female Hogwarts student came racing out of the wall, face-to-face with Ron. "I'm Moaning Myrtle," she said with spite. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?"

Myrtle sobbed loudly. She took off, diving head first into a toilet. The water exploded out of the bowl. The boys looked at us with wide eyes. She was a little sensitive.

When we did all we could to the potion, Harry suggested we go down to lunch. There was still 15 minutes or so left and he was getting hungry. I got up, brushing my skirt off as Hermione and Ron carefully moved the brewing potion in the corner of a stall.

Down in the Great Hall there was a big flyer about a Dueling Club. The first meeting was after dinner. That night, more than half of the school was crowded around a golden stage in the middle of the Hall. I was walking with Ron when people started pushing each other to get into the Hall. I got separated from my three friends and found myself next to the twins and Oliver Wood (not that I complained about that). Lockhart stood in the middle of the stage.

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions," he started strutting down the stage.

"What a joke," I whispered to the three older boys. "He's like a peacock."

They all agreed. Oliver turned to me, "Hey, you're one of Harry's friends, right?"

"Oh, y – yes," I stuttered. _Oh God, he's talking to me!_ "I'm Coralynn. Just call me Cora or Cory. Whatever you like."

Oliver chuckled, "Well it's nice to officially meet you Cory."

I squealed inwardly. I just loved how he said my name with his Scottish accent. He was so – so swoon worthy. I felt my face go red and I looked up at the stage to see that Professor Snape had joined Lockhart.

"Oh, wonderful," George muttered.

Lockhart began again, "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. No I don't want any of you youngsters to worry; you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"What's the fun in that," Fred asked rhetorically.

Lockhart and Snape faced each other and bowed. They turned, walked about ten paces…then spun, their wands poised like swords. I got up on my tiptoes to see better. _This is gonna be good._

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Wouldn't count on that," Oliver whispered to me. The look on Snape's face clearly said otherwise.

"One," Lockhart started. "Two – three –"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

A flash of scarlet light burst from Snape's want and blasted Lockhart off his feet and he landed on his back several feet from where he stood. Laughs erupted from the all around. I shook my head and smiled, my eyes caught Harry's from across the stage.

"Well, there you have it," Lockhart rose unsteadily. "That was a Disarming Charm. An excellent idea to show them that, Professor, but if you don't mid me saying so, it was pretty obvious what you were going to do."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," Snape suggested, clearly annoyed.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair," Lockhart looked at the many students. "Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in excitement. They both were about to climb up on the stage when Snape interject, "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending them both to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Ron's face fell and he backed off. "I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy, perhaps?"

Draco and Harry eyed each other malevolently as they took their respected placed onstage. They both bowed, never looking away. I bit my lip as I stretched further on my toes. I had to use Oliver and George's arms to keep from falling over. This was not going to end well.

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

Everyone watched in anticipation as the two boys turned, walked ten paces, then whirled around; wands pointing at the other threateningly. Lockhart told them the rules and began to count. Before he reached three, Draco sent a spell early, knocking Harry off his feet. I gasped in horror. Harry jumped back up, pointing his wand at his enemy.

"_Rictusempra_!"

A jet of white light shot out of Harry's wand. It hit Draco in the stomach and he went flying through the air. He landed on his bottom. Groaning, he looked up at Snape who yanked him up.

"I said disarm only," Lockhart scolded.

"_Serpensortia_," he shouted.

To everyone's horror, the tip of Draco's wand exploded and a long black snake slithered forth. I held in a scream and clutched George's arm. Snape smiled in amusement.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me," Lockhart brandished his wand. The snake flew up in the air with a bang, hissing in rage. It fell back down right in front of a Hufflepuff boy. Students screamed, the boy, Justin Finch-Fetchley, paled. The snake rose, poised to strike Justin. Harry approached it slowly, hissing.

No one moved as the snake turned and looked at Harry. When it turned back to Justin, Harry hissed in Parseltongue, the snake language. The snake moved closer to Justin but Snape sent a spell at it making it turn to ash. Harry stared at it and then looked up at the sea of students.

"What are you playing at," Justin asked Harry, his voice shaking. I turned and pushed passed the mobs of shocked students. I heard Oliver, Fred, and George call out my name but I did not stop.

Justin's friends dragged him out of the Great Hall. As I neared Ron and Hermione, people began whispering angrily and accusingly. As I passed him, Draco looked absolutely shocked. I noticed that Ginny had run from the hall and both Seamus and Neville's eyes glittered with fear. I had just reached Hermione when Ron pulled Harry from the stage.

We ran all the way to the Common Room, pulling Harry along. He didn't protest, he just looked confused and somewhat worried. When we reached our floor, Ron gave The Fat Lady the password and Hermione and I ushered Harry inside. I looked around and made sure no one would listen in on our conversation. Ginny appeared atop the staircase. She gave one look at Harry and then turned for her dormitory.

"You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us," Ron shouted at Harry.

"I am a what?"

"You can talk to snakes," I explained incredulously.

"I know. I mean, I accidently set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people can do it."

No, they can't," Hermione told Harry. "It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad."

"What's bad," Harry was just not getting the seriousness of his ability. "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin…"

"Oh, that's what you said to it," Ron crossed his arms.

"You were there! You heard me!"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language," Ron said like it was the most obvious thing.

"I spoke a different language," Harry asked in disbelief. "But I didn't realize…how can I speak a different language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was…" Hermione looked at me and Ron. "…creepy."

Our housemates began to stream into the room. Most of them eyes Harry warily. Even Neville, Seamus, and Dean walked by without a word or a glance. The four of us stopped talking and moved to the couches in front of the fireplace. When we were sure no one was around, Hermione began again.

"Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly," Ron agreed. I just nodded, staring blankly into the fire. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something."

"But I'm not," Harry exclaimed a bit too loudly. We looked around in case someone heard. "I…can't be."

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know…you could be."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: In trouble…Almost**_

The next night we had study hall in the library after classes. The four of us had claimed an end table but were unfocused on our work. I was trying to write my two foot long Charms essay when I felt eyes burning in the back of my head. I looked up to see Harry looking at me. I saw Ron and Hermione force smiles at our distressed friend. He suddenly frowned, gathered his books, and then got up from the table. As he walked away from us, students looked at him then quickly looked away. Even Madam Pince eyed Harry from her desk.

I scanned our table. All the way at the very end I spotted Ginny. She looked very tired and rather pale as she scribbled furiously in her black book. My attention turned back to Ron and Hermione as they shared a knowing glance. My fist clenched. Just because Harry is always in the wrong place at the wrong time doesn't mean he is the Heir of Slytherin. From behind me I heard a few fellow second year Hufflepuffs talking about Harry. It was pissing me off.

"So, anyway, I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best he keep a low profile for awhile," that sounded like Ernie Macmillan.

"But why would he want to attack Justin," a girl asked softly.

"Justin let it slip to Potter that he was Muggle-born."

"And you defiantly think Potter's the Heir of Slytherin?" I leaned back further.

"Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes?"

"But he seems so nice. And after all, Harry is the one who made You-Know-Who disappear."

"That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill Potter in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him."

"I can't believe this," I hissed to my two friends. Ron and Hermione looked up at me as I began gathering my books. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to these lies."

I got up and hurried out of the room. Before I left, the girl, Hannah, whispered to Ernie, "I think she heard us."

"Harry," I called out to my friend. "Harry, wait up." Harry turned around and waited for me. He gave me a half smile and kept walking. I stopped him. "Hey, don't listen to them. They like to make up rumors. What else are Hufflepuffs good for?"

The Boy Who Lived cracked a smile and I laughed. I motioned with my head that we should move on. As we walked along the torch-lit corridor I took time to study my friend out of the corner of my eye. Harry had untidy jet-black hair and almond-shaped green eyes. It startled me how small and skinny he was for his age. But I guessed that was from living with his Muggle relatives. I liked how his round glasses were always crooked no matter how many times he fixed them. They complemented the shape of his face nicely.

Upon Harry's head, covered by his hair, was a lightning bolt shaped scar. Ron told me the story of how it was a result of the failed Killing Curse cast on him by Lord Voldemort himself. I already knew that story. I was a year old when it happened. Over the summer, Ginny felt necessary to tell me again too.

As Harry and I turned a corner, he noticed something ahead on the ground. I walked closer to him as we got closer to the object. _Oh no…_ Justin Finch-Fetchley was lying ridged on the floor, a look of sheer terror on his frozen face. I took a few steps back and looked around. _We had to tell someone…we have to get a teacher…we…_ At this point I looked up and gasped.

Harry looked back at me and then up. Nearly Headless Nick was floating above our heads, body teeming with black smoke. Harry knelt back down and touched Justin's wrist. I breathed slowly, about to say something when Filch and McGonagall rounded the corner.

Professor McGonagall gapped at us. Filch smiled. Harry was up and by me before I could say anything, "Professor, I swear I didn't…we didn't…"

"This is out of my hands. Mr. Filch, will you take care of this, please?"

My eyes shifted from my teacher to the school's caretaker then to Harry. Filch stalked passed up, glaring at Harry. McGonagall began to leave. Harry looked back at Justin and Sir Nicholas. I grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Dark magic," Filch muttered loud enough for us to hear. "That's what he's got, Potter. Even the air he breathes comes out poison. He's evil. Evil as they come…"

McGonagall kept up her fast pace until she marched up to an ugly stone gargoyle, "Sherbet Lemon." The gargoyle sprung to life, its wings opening as it spun into stairs. McGonagall told us that Dumbledore would be waiting for us. Then she left us there. Harry and I shared a worried glance and I walked up the steps first.

I stepped out of the gargoyle's embrace and entered a large, circular room. I raised my eyebrows at the strange silver instruments that were whirling quietly. Harry moved away from me to look at the Sorting Hat. I looked at the rows and rows of past Headmasters and Headmistresses snoozing in their portraits around us. Two, however, were awake. One was reading a book (his golden placement read: Professor Armando Dippet) and the other was writing on a piece of parchment (this was Professor Phineas Nigellus).

I looked back at Harry when I heard the Sorting Hat speak. Professor Phineas Nigellus Black coughed and I turned my head back towards him, "Are you going to stand there all night? Move on, girl!"

"Sorry," I muttered. "What a rude man."

When I turned again I noticed a decrepit bird sitting on a golden perch. I smiled as I walked up to Fawkes. I called for Harry and he came up next to me. Fawkes looked at both of us for the longest time. He warbled sadly then burst into flames. Harry gasped in horror.

"Professor, your bird…we couldn't do anything…he just caught fire," Harry told the man.

"About time too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time," Professor Dumbledore winked at me. I just stared into the ashes, waiting. Harry gave Dumbledore a confused look. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flames when it is time for them to die and are reborn in the ashes."

Dumbledore motioned to the ashes in the tray beneath the perch. Harry and I watched intently as the ashes swirled around. A baby phoenix poked out its wrinkled head, blinking through the heavy dust. I smiled at the little creature as it hummed. Dumbledore bent down to get a better look at his bird. He looked at me and asked if I knew anything about phoenixes.

"They can carry heavy loads, Professor," I told him. Over the summer I received a letter explaining all about magical creatures found in Europe; Fawkes was one of them. "Their tears have healing powers and they make highly faithful pets. I'd love one someday."

Just then, Hagrid, clutching a dead rooster, burst through the door, "It wasn't them, Professor Dumbledore!"

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said calmly. Harry and I stared at the half-giant.

"I know it wasn' them. It can't 'ave bin!"

"Hagrid…"

"I'll swear ter it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic…"

"HAGRID," Dumbledore said louder. Hagrid stopped talking. "I do not think that Harry, or Miss Maguire for that matter, attacked anyone."

"Oh…right," Hagrid looked down, embarrassed. "I…I'll just wait outside then."

As Hagrid exited the room, Harry looked hopefully at Dumbledore, "You don't think it was me, Professor?"

"No, Harry. But I must ask you…the both of you…is there anything you'd like to tell me? Anything at all?"

Dumbledore waited. Harry looked like he was going to say something. He finally said there was nothing he could think of. I wanted to slap him. Here was Dumbledore, offering…asking…to help if anything was wrong and Harry was declining. I was about to say that there was something, but Harry grabbed my wrist.

"Well, then, have a good night."

"Goodnight, Professor," Harry said and pulled me out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Transformation Terrors **_

The next day was the beginning of winter break. Students pushed through the Great Hall, trying to get out of the school. I watched the snow falling softly outside as the children dragged their trunks to the carriages that were waiting to take them to the Hogwarts Express. As they passed me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a group of Hufflepuffs cast Harry wary glances.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin," the Weasley twins shouted from behind us. "Seriously evil wizard coming through!"

Ron grinned at his brothers. Hermione shook her head and kept moving towards the Gryffindor table. Harry was anything but amused.

"Oh, c'mon, Harry. Fred and George are just having a laugh," Ron nudged Harry.

"They're the only ones," he muttered.

"Okay, so half the school thinks you're nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets every night. Who cares?"

"Maybe they're right," Harry mused.

"Harry," I exclaimed reproachfully.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, "I didn't know I could speak Parseltongue. What else don't I know about myself? Maybe you can do something…even something horrible…and not know you did it."

Hermione turned on him, "You don't believe that, Harry, I know you don't. And if it makes you feel better, I just heard Malfoy's staying over for holiday too."

"Why would that make anyone feel better," Ron asked incredulously.

"Because," I started, looking at my three friends slowly. "Because in a few days the Polyjuice Potion will be ready. In a few days, we may truly know who the Heir of Slytherin is."

Those few days passed by quickly. I had tons of homework and essays to do and it was killing me. Hermione would force me to hunker down with her in the library and do work. Ron and Harry, on the other hand, wanted me to explore or play a quick game of Quidditch with them. I hated being torn between the three. So by day, I was a homework-a-holic and by night I was a lunatic potioneer.

Soon, it was Christmas Eve. The Hall glimmered grandly as snowflakes tumbled down from the enchanted ceiling. Hermione and I had just put the finishing touches in the potion and I was dead tired. We joined the boys at a more secluded section of our table.

"Everything's set," Hermione leaned in. "We just need a bit of who you're changing into."

"Crabbe and Goyle," Harry nodded. Ron looked disgusted.

"But we also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on you while you're interrogating Malfoy."

"Wait," Ron paused. What do you mean 'you'? Don't you mean 'all of us'?"

I looked at Hermione, "Well…I made the potion. It's only fair that you three do the interrogating. Besides, I'll be in Myrtle's bathroom when you come back. Someone's got to be the look out."

Hermione held up a pair of small cupcakes, "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful. You know how greedy Crabbe and Goyle are. They won't leave the Christmas Feast until every last drop of trifle is gone."

I watched as the two vile Slytherin boys as they devoured everything in front of them. It was a disgusting sight. I mentally gagged. _Pigs…_

"Now once they're asleep," Hermione continued. "Hide them in a broom cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs."

"And whose hair are you ripping out," Ron scowled.

"I've already got mine," Hermione removed a small vial from her robe pocket. Inside were a few long, brown hairs. "Millicent Bulstrode…Slytherin. Got it off of her robes."

I almost laughed as I remembered how she managed to acquire those. Hermione almost ended up in the Hospital Wing when Bulstrode attacked her for 'bumping' into her.

"Right then," I rose. "I'm gonna check on the potion."

Hermione followed my movement whilst pointing to the cakes, "Just make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these."

Hermione took my hand and proceeded to pull me away from the wondrous company of Harry, Ron, and food. We ran up to the second floor bathroom in a hurry. Hermione dashed inside and I followed. I stuck my head out the door and looked around, no one. I closed the door and turned back to my best friend. She had already dragged the potion out from one of the stalls, Myrtle was watching with interest. I helped her carry the cauldron to a sink and we set it down lightly.

"Do you have the glasses," I asked as I wiped my hands on my dirty robe.

Hermione went back into the stall she put the cauldron in and brought out three glasses and a pair of Slytherin clothes. She just handed them to me and went back in the stall. I began to stir the potion when Ron and Harry burst through the doors. Hermione emerged from the stall wearing two-sizes-too-big Slytherin robes.

"Did you get it," she asked. Ron and Harry held up their hairs.

I handed each boy the robes, "Hermione snuck these out of the laundry. They'll fit once you change."

The two nodded, glancing at the bubbling cauldron. I knew what they were thinking. The Polyjuice Potion resembled a thick, dark, bubbling mud. It was gross and I was hella glad that that was not going down my throat.

"I'm sure Cora's done everything right. It looks like the book said it should. Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we turn back into ourselves."

Hermione and I waited while the boys put on their Slytherin robes. I chuckled as they came out. Harry was tripping over the pant legs and Ron had to hold up his pants to keep them from falling.

"Now what," Ron asked.

"Well, separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione grimaced. I took the ladle from the potion and began pouring it evenly into the three glasses. The three sprinkled their hairs into the glasses. I gagged as each turned a horrible color: Harry's turned khaki like a booger, Ron's was the color of murky water, and Hermione's turned the color pee yellow.

"Ugh," Ron looked away from his glass. "Essence of Crabbe…"

"Okay," I said, folding their Gryffindor clothes. "Remember…one hour."

My friends nodded and drank. Ron was the first to stop. He sprayed the mirror with what was left in his mouth as he doubled over, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

He ran into a stall. Hermione dropped her glass, looking rather brown in the face. "Me too," she gasped.

Harry dropped his too. It shattered sending the contents everywhere. He clutched the side of the dirty sink and closed his eyes in pain. My eyes widened as his face contorted into the thick features of Goyle. His thin hands bubbled up and grew larger. His grip was now so strong that Harry had cracked the edge of the sink. When he opened his eyes, Harry stared into the mirror, touching his face…his fat, ugly face.

"Wow," I whispered. Ron then emerged from the stall.

"H – Harry?"

"Ron?" The two stared at each other in disbelief.

"Bloody hell…"

"We still sound like ourselves. You need to sound more like Crabbe."

Ron cleared his throat and repeated himself deeply, "Bloody hell."

"Try lower," I told him.

Ron went lower, "Bloody hell."

Harry and I looked at each other. He frowned, "Less intelligent."

"Bloody he…oh come off it, Harry," Harry just smiled.

"No, Ron. Harry's right. You need to dumb it down a bit."

"Hey, where's Hermione," Ron asked in his lower, unintelligent Crabbe voice."

"I – I don't think I'm going. You two go without me."

Harry looked at me and Ron, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Just go," she yelled at them from the stall. "You're wasting time!"

"Go on. I'll take care of her."

"But…" Harry started.

"Hour," was all I said as I ushered them to the door. I closed it behind me, sliding down to the ground.

From above me, Myrtle laughed hysterically, "You should see your friend in there. It's _so_ funny."

"Oh, go away you," from her stall I could hear Hermione bawling. I stood back up and tentatively made my way to her. "Hermione, is everything alright? Why didn't you want to go? 'Mione?"

Hermione said nothing, she just kept crying. I sat on the floor, my back against the stall, trying to coax her out. Every time I tried harder, she'd cry harder.

"Hermione, you are my best friend. You know that, right? You can tell me, or in this case show me, anything. I won't judge you because friends stick together. They have each other's backs."

Hermione said nothing. She just sniffled. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and lowered my head. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed.

I bolted upward to the sound of the bathroom door hitting the concrete wall. In came Harry and Ron, fully themselves and smiles on their faces.

"That was close," Ron exclaimed.

The boys ran right up to me, panting. Harry looked at me then to the stall. He mouthed, "Is she still in there?" I just nodded.

"Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you two!"

"Go away," Hermione sounded distressed. "Cora, tell them to go away."

Harry and Ron exchanged a puzzled glance. I told them she hadn't come out at all. Then, Moaning Myrtle spiraled into view. She looked happy…disturbingly so.

"Ooh, wait till you see. It's awful!"

I waved my hand at the ghost. I knocked on the stall door once more. This time Hermione slid the lock back. Ron pushed open the door slowly.

"Do you remember when Cora told us the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations…?" Even in the shadow of the stall I could still see Hermione's transfigured face as she turned to face us. I gasped. Harry gaped as Ron snickered. Hermione's face was covered in fur, her brown eyes were now a bright yellow, and pointed ears poked through her bushy hair. "It was cat hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes… Just look at my face!"

"Look at your tail," Ron exclaimed. Sure enough, a long, furry tail waved back and forth from behind my best friend. Myrtle, who was behind us, giggled like a lunatic then floated off to her own stall.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: The Little Black Diary**_

Two weeks later I was sitting in the Hospital Wing on Hermione's bed. She wanted me to bring her our Potions, Herbology, and Charms homework. So, to my dismay, I was sitting in the chair next to her, studying and doing my essays.

I was looking out the window. Today was a beautiful January day and I wanted to be having fun out in the snow. Just as I looked to the doors, Harry and Ron came staggering in; weighed down by the library books Hermione had them check out for her.

"Oh, good. Put those anywhere," Hermione told them, not looking up.

The boys looked at the bed. There was no where to put them…the bed was already covered in books. I cringed as they let their arms drop, the books landing on the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Madam Pince would appreciate it if you'd leave a few books for the rest of the school," Ron grumbled.

"I've got to keep up, haven't I," she asked. "Besides, I don't want to have you three doing my work…no offence."

"None taken," I muttered.

Just then, Hermione's tail popped up and smacked me in the face. I jumped and swatted it away. Hermione cast me a sorry glance.

"Is that thing ever going away," Ron asked eyeing it.

"Any day now," she smiled. "I'm just thankful I've stopped coughing up fur balls."

Ron grimaced, "We all are, believe me."

After a moment of silence, Hermione spoke up, "So, what about the Chamber of Secrets? Any new leads?" Harry shook his head. Nothing had come up since Harry and Ron used the Polyjuice Potion. "And…has it gotten any better? I mean, is anyone speaking to you?"

"Neville asked to borrow a tubeworm in Potions yesterday. And the Quidditch team is alright. I suppose that's something."

As Hermione and I went back to our work, Ron snatched something out from under her pillow. It was a get-well card with a signed picture of Professor Lockhart on the front. Ron read it and Harry frowned.

"You sleep with this under your pillow," Ron asked, appalled.

Hermione blushed, "Of course not! I – I don't know how that got there."

That night Harry, Ron, and I left the Hospital Wing late. We were walking down the second floor corridor when I stopped suddenly. I yelped as something cold and wet slipped inside my shoes. Ron stopped too and looked down. We had stepped in a flood of water. It was coming from the girls' bathroom.

"Looks like Myrtle's flooded the bathroom again," Harry sighed. Harry and I splashed our way into the bathroom. From within, Myrtle was moaning.

Huge, shrieking moans echoed off the walls. All the taps were running, streaming like waterfalls onto the floor. As the boys and I looked around, Moaning Myrtle hovered over us, moaning sadly.

"Come to throw something else at me?"

"Why would I throw something at you," Harry asked the ghost.

"Don't ask me," she said softly." "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go right though you," Ron commented, trying to be logical.

Myrtle zoomed down at Ron. "Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! 10 points if it goes through her stomach," she punched Ron in the stomach, her arm going out through his back. "50 points if it goes through her head!"

I stared in shock. Ron paled, his chin quivering. Harry looked at her, confused, "Who threw it at you anyway?"

"I don't know," Myrtle's mood changed drastically as she floated over to Harry. "I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head."

Harry, Ron, and I looked down at the wet floor. Over by Myrtle's stall was a little black book. Harry picked it up and examined it.

"Come on," I grabbed Ron's arm. "Let's go."

As we were leaving, Ron shook his head, "100 points if you can get it through her nose."

"I HEARD THAT," Myrtle shrieked and we dashed out.

Moments later, we were out of the bathroom and away from the flooded floor. Filch was going to have a field day. As we walked to the Common Room, Harry examined the book. It seemed like a very old diary. Harry began to open it.

Ron stopped and grabbed his hand, "Are you mad? That could be cursed! Dad told me about a book at the Ministry that burned the eyes out of anyone who tried to read it."

"I'll take my chances…Ahhhh! My eyes! MY EYES," I gasped. Ron froze, terrified as Harry scratched at his glasses. He grinned, ending his little ruse. I smacked his arm playfully.

Ron stopped in the corridor suddenly. He took the diary and flipped it over. Embossed in gold letters was the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ron muttered something to himself, "Tom Marvolo…hang on. I know that name…of course! That night I had detention, my job was to polish the silver in the trophy room. I remember because I kept burping slugs all over Tom Riddle's trophy."

Harry flipped through the book, "That's odd. He never wrote in it."

Later that night I found myself alone in the Common Room with Harry. The firelight lit up the section on the room we sat in as I studied the diary curiously.

"Tom Riddle," I mused. "Ron said something about an award right?"

"Special Services to the School, fifty years ago or something like that," Harry told me.

"Fifty years ago? You're sure," Harry nodded. "Don't you remember what you said Draco told you? The last time the Chamber was opened was…"

"Fifty years ago," Harry exclaimed. I shushed him. "That means…"

"Tom Riddle was here, at Hogwarts, when it happened. Harry, what if he wrote about what he saw? It's possible he knew where the Chamber was, heck even how to open it!"

"That's a brilliant theory, Cora. But one tiny flaw. There's nothing written in this diary. You saw for yourself."

"Invisible ink," I questioned. I pulled out my wand and tapped the diary three times. "_Aparecium_!"

Nothing happened. The pages remained blank as before. I frowned, looking up at Harry. Something was wrong. Someone wouldn't have a diary with nothing written in it. Maybe Ron was right about it. It could be cursed somehow.

"You think it's dangerous," Harry questioned me. _Yes._ "You don't think I'm dangerous, do you Cora? I mean…" Harry looked into my eyes. _No. Never. _"…you're not scared…of me."

"I am scared, Harry. But not of you…never of you," I stared right back at my friend. He was going through a hard time right now. Of course he wanted to know if I stood beside him. I would. I always would. I averted my eyes to the diary in his hands. I placed mine over his. They were cold. I got up off the couch and stretched. Across the room the clock read 1:00 am. I smiled sweetly at Harry and walked up the stairs to my dormitory.

The next morning Harry gathered up me, Ron, and Hermione to tell us some grave news. The diary had pulled him into the past and showed him who the Heir of Slytherin was. The student was Hagrid. During our lunch hour the four of us decided to take a walk along the grounds.

As we trudged through the courtyard Hermione spoke up, "It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be."

"We don't even know this Riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me," Ron voiced.

"A dirty, rotten Slytherin snitch," I muttered.

"The monster had killed someone, guys. What would any of us done," Harry tried to reason with me and Ron.

"Look," Hermione stopped, looking at each of us. "Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go ask him about it?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit," Ron told her sarcastically. "Hello Hagrid, tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"

"Mad an' hairy," a deep, scruffy voice asked. We all wheeled around to see Hagrid standing in front of us. "Wouldn' be talkin' 'bout me, now would yeh?"

Hagrid grinned at us. I instantly felt guilty. We said simultaneously, "No!"

Hagrid gave us a curious look. Harry nodded to the canister in the half giant's hand, "What's that you've got, Hagrid?"

"Oh, uh this? Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. Fer the Mandrakes, yeh know. Accordin' ter Professor Sprout, they still got a bit o' growin' up ter do, but once their acne clears up, we'll be able to chop 'em up, stew 'em, an' get those people in the hospital un-Petrified. 'Til then, you four best watch yerselves, all righ'?"

We just nodded at him. We watched Hagrid lope away as Neville came running around the corner. He stopped in front of us, panting and pale with fright.

"Harry, I don't know who did it, but you'd better come."

The four of us shared a glance before taking off after Neville. We ran all the way up to the seventh floor and up the flight of stairs to the Gryffindor second year boys' dormitory. Neville threw open the door and we tentatively walked in. The circular room was a disaster! Trunks were open and riffled through, drawers were flung open and on the ground, clothes and papers alike were strewn on the floor.

"It had to be a Gryffindor," Hermione told us, worried. "Nobody else knows our password. Unless…it wasn't a student."

"Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something," Ron mused as he flipped over his trunk.

By this point, Harry began going through a pile of books that were partially under his bed. He looked back at us, "They found it. Ton Riddle's diary is gone."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Preteen Woes**_

Later that day I tagged along with Harry to his Quidditch practice. I was surprised I was even able to get into the stadium to watch since there was a big game the next day. While Harry departed for the shower room I went to sit down in the bleachers. It wasn't long before the team came out to practice. Up above me, Harry was practicing catching the snitch. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were warming up with Oliver. Fred and George soared passed me on either side making my hair and coat fly back. I laughed with them as they began doing laps around the pitch.

Moments later Oliver called his team to him. I pulled out my sketch pad and began to lightly outline the Quidditch Pitch. I was shading in the hoops when I heard a thump next to me. I looked to my left and saw the quaffle stuck in between the seats. I set my things down and pried it from the seats.

"Hey Cora," I heard. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina were hovering about three or four feet from me.

"Mind tossing us the ball," Katie asked as she flew closer to me.

I glanced at her, then to the hoops just to my right. They weren't very far, but it was at an angle. _If I throw it just right…_ I tossed the ball up in the air, testing its weight. Alicia must have understood what I was about to do because she edged towards the posts. I took one big step to the right, pulling my arm back. With a grunt I used all my strength to throw the ball forward in the direction of the hoops.

A few seconds later there was a gasp and an even louder grunt. In front of the tallest hoop Oliver was rubbing the back of his head. He turned around, his eyes narrow.

"Alright, who did that!"

The three Chasers immediately pointed at me. I was in shock. I had hit Oliver Wood in the back of the heard with a quaffle. I hit Oliver 'Gorgeous Accent' Wood…with a quaffle. My heart had stopped beating as he flew down to the stands. I was so done for. Ever since the dueling club all I wanted was for him to talk to me again. I get my chance and what is it for? Hitting him in the back of the head. _He might have a concussion! If he dies it's my fault! Nooooo!_

When he was finally in front of me, I found my voice. I apologized, "I – I. Oh god, I am so, so, so, so very sorry! I didn't mean to…I just wanted to – um I…"

Oliver cut me off, "You threw that? From here?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Do it again."

Alicia tossed her captain the ball and he handed it to me. My heart beat was sporadic as my fingers brushed his. I bit my lip and pulled back my arm again. With one eye closed I flung the quaffle at the highest post. It went in.

"Wow," the twins commented.

"That was a nice throw. Angelina couldn't even make that shot her second year."

"Hey," the dark skinned girl protested. She scowled at me.

"Look," I picked up my things and began placing them in my shoulder bag. "I'm really sorry about – well I'm sorry. You should get your head checked…not that there is anything wrong with your head! Well I mean – oh, I should just go."

I quickly walked to the stairs and hurried down them. I was absolutely mortified! I was so stupid. Acting like a fool and stuttering in front of him like that. I groaned. _Kill me now!_ I hated my inability to keep a level head whenever I was around Oliver. I mean, sure I was okay at the dueling club, but that was before I had these…feelings for him. Now he will think of me as a silly little girl who hit him in the back of the head. It was official, I hated hormones and I defiantly hated Quidditch.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Petrified**_

The next morning was the big Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. The entire school squeezed on the moving staircases to make their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry, dressed in his Quidditch robes, dashed down the seventh floor staircase followed by me, Ron, and Hermione. Down below us was Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron called to his sister. "Going to the match?"

"No," I thought I heard her mutter as she shook her head and exit to the sixth floor.

"I tell you, she gets weirder and weirder by the day…"

As we were walking down, Harry suddenly stopped, making me run into him. Harry turned, as if following a sound. My eyes widened. _He must have heard the voice again!_ We watched as he walked along the wall, touching his fingers to it as he glanced around. Hermione studied him with great interest. He turned back to us and shook his head. Hermione looked at him, her eyes blank.

"Harry…I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

Hermione turned away from us and sprinted back up the staircase. Harry tried yelling after her but she was too far gone. He looked at me and Ron in puzzlement.

"That's Hermione," Ron sighed. "When in doubt, go to the library."

Harry, Ron, and I walked in silence to the Quidditch Pitch. As we neared, the cheers and chatter from the students around us got louder. We followed our friend to the rear of the stadium where the Gryffindor showers were. Ron clapped Harry on the back and wished him luck. They both hoped that there wouldn't be another Lockhart incident like the first game. I hugged Harry, telling him to be safe.

"Oye," a voice shouted at us. "Where's my hug?"

I blushed as Fred and George walked towards us. We all exchanged hellos and talked for a bit. Soon, Ron started tugging on my jacket. He wanted to get a seat before the game started. I agreed. There would be no decent seats left by now. Ron waved to the others and I did the same.

"Oh no you don't," George exclaimed. He pulled me to him and Fred closed in. I groaned as they squeezed, laughing. I had been made into a Cora-twin sandwich.

"Ha! I got my hug," Fred exclaimed, a silly grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes as I pushed the two knuckleheads away from me, "Yeah, yeah. We have to go now. C'mon, Ron."

I pulled Ron away from the three and into the stadium. A few minutes later we found ourselves sitting with Dean and Seamus. They had saved an extra for us seeing as they thought Hermione was coming. Neville took the place next to me. Every time I moved he'd flinch. That really bugged me.

The whole stadium buzzed with excitement as Lee Jordan's voice boomed for all to hear, "Welcome to the most anticipated match of the season: Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor!"

The crowd went wild! The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs cheered loud as us Gryffindors (and even some Ravenclaws) chanted: Roar, roar Gryffindor! I was surprised that the Hufflepuffs had so much faith in their team. I heard they were dead scared that Harry would petrify them if they flew anywhere near him. But I knew we would win. Our team was stronger, quicker, and smarter.

"Attention, attention please," a female voice rang out. Some of the chattering died down. "This match has been canceled. Please report back to your dormitories immediately!"

Groans were heard throughout the stadium. Professor McGonagall stepped away from the enchanted microphone and hurried down to the ground followed closely by Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape. Dean, Seamus, and Ron just sat in their seats as people started pouring out (not so fashionably I may add). I pulled up the boys and pushed them forward. I saw that Neville hadn't moved so I grabbed his hand and pulled him along too.

Ron stayed back with me as the other three boys went ahead. He looked at me, "What'd you think happened?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But I hope Hermione's alright."

Ron and I had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when McGonagall rushed towards us with Harry behind her. They both had worried looks on their faces. McGonagall ushered us away from the kids, "Oh Miss Maguire, Mr. Weasley, thank goodness. You two follow me, quickly!"

A few minutes later McGonagall had us just outside the hospital wing doors. She stopped us before we went in and warned us that what we were about to see would shock us. She opened the door and the first thing I saw was Colin Creevey petrified on a bed. That wasn't so shocking. Next to him, however, was Madam Pomfrey. She was leaning over a bed where a girl was laying. When she moved I gasped in utter horror.

"Hermione," Ron gasped. He, Harry, and I walked slowly to the bed. Ron's face went white as he looked at our friend's stony face.

"She was found near the library. Along with this," McGonagall held up a small mirror from the bedside table. I recognized it as mine. I had let Hermione borrow it earlier in the week. "Does it mean anything to you?"

Ron didn't say anything as Harry shook his head. I looked at the horrified expression on Hermione's face. A single tear rolled down my cheek. McGonagall looked at her sadly and then led the three of us out and to the Common Room.

Every Gryffindor kid was gathered in the Common Room when McGonagall and the three of us entered. I followed Ron and Harry to the staircase that lead to the boys' dormitories. McGonagall turned to face all of us students, pulling a role of parchment from her robes. She read from it.

"All students will return to their dormitories by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions," McGonagall rolled the parchment back up and looked at each and every one of us sadly. "I should tell you all this, unless the culprit is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed.

She turned and exited. Instantly, all together, everyone began to talk amongst themselves. I heard some voices over others, like Neville, "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe?" Katie Bell suggested we throw out the Slytherins. I even heard Seamus when he asked where the school would go. Beauxbatons? Durmstrang?

Amidst all the talking, Harry pulled me and Ron close and whispered to us, "We've got to talk to Hagrid. I can't believe it's him. But if he did set the monster loose last time – even by accident – he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets."

"It's a start," I shrugged.

"But you heard McGonagall," Ron protested, ever the pessimist. "We're not allowed to leave the tower except for classes."

Harry gazed out at the students as if in a trance. He suddenly came back to us, "I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Dumbledore and Hagrid Released**_

Later that night I slipped out of my dormitory as quietly as I could. I snuck down to the Common Room and waited for Harry and Ron to show up. My head shot up when I heard a door close from up the boys' stairs. I waited for someone to come down, no one did. I exhaled sharply. I jumped when something touched my shoulder, a hand clamped over my mouth to silence my screech. Harry and Ron stood before me out of thin air.

"How in the world did you do that," I hissed. "Never ever scare me like that again."

In Harry's hand I noticed a shimmery cloak, "This is an invisibility cloak. Got it last year for Christmas."

I raised my eye brow at him. _Strange…but okay._ Harry draped it over his shoulders and his body disappeared. I smiled. When I got closer Ron held up his hand to stop me.

"There's only room under here for two Cora."

"What? Hermione is _my_ friend _too_, you know. If Hagrid let this thing loose I want to find out why. If you haven't noticed she's been petrified because of it!"

Ron looked at Harry who nodded in my favor. Ron groaned, "Okay, come on."

Harry pitched the cloak over the three of us and we disappeared from sight. Being invisible was fun. No one could see us…duh. I held in a snicker as we passed Snape unnoticed through the Entrance Hall and out into the chilly night. We ran to Hagrid's hut, the cloak floated up showing out feet. I knocked three times and backed into Harry so I wouldn't get hit by the opening door.

Hagrid pushed the door open slowly, crossbow in hand, "Who's there?"

Harry and Ron pulled the cloak off of us. Hagrid's expression softened as he lowered the weapon. Harry stared at it quizzically, "What's that for?"

"Nothin'…nothin'. I've been expectin'…doesn't matter," Hagrid ushered us into his small yet cozy hut. "Sit down…I'll get some tea.

Fang, Hagrid's enormous Boarhound, thumped his tail happily at the sight of us. When Ron sat down, Fang bounded over to him, slobbering in delight. I watched as Hagrid nervously poured us tea, spilling the hot liquid on the table.

"Are you okay? Hagrid…" he didn't answer me. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard all righ'."

"Look…" Harry started up. "We have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Hagrid panicked, telling us to get in the corner and put the cloak on. Harry pulled me and Ron out of our seats and did what the half-giant told us. Hagrid grabbed his crossbow, pointing it at the door. He let whoever was outside in. When the door opened, Dumbledore entered followed by an overweight man in a pin-stripe suit and a bowler hat.

"Good evening, Hagrid," Dumbledore greeted as he and the other wizard walked into Hagrid's hut.

"That's dad's boss," Ron whispered from behind me. "Cornelius Fudge…Minister of magic!"

Fudge removed his hat and looked solemn, "Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come, you know. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act."

"I never…you know I never…" Hagrid tried to explain. "Professor Dumbledore, sir…"

Dumbledore turned to Fudge without really looking at him, "I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence."

The Minister said he had to take Hagrid in which made Ron gasp. I elbowed him in the ribs. Hagrid's eyes grew wide he seemed scared. He freaked out when he said something about not going to Azkaban prison. Fudge went on to say it would be for a short time and not as punishment. I frowned. _What is so bad about this Azkaban place…I'll make sure to ask Ron later._

Another knock came from outside. The door was forcefully pushed open revealing none other than Lucius Malfoy. He smirked, "Already here, Fudge? Good, good…"

Hagrid was furious, "What're you doin' here? Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your…" Malfoy senior looked around the cozy hut distastefully. "Do you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?"

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside," Lucius Malfoy produced a role of parchment from his robes and held it up for all to see. "This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. What with all these attacks. There'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be."

The scumbag handed Fudge the parchment. I felt my fingers curl into fists. He was so smug I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his stupid pale face! Harry must have noticed my reaction because he put a hand on mine. I did not relax, however, Fudge was as he explained to Malfoy that that was the last thing the school needed at the moment.

Hagrid grunted at Lucius. I had never seen him so mad in the half year I had known him, "An' how many gov'ners did yeh have ter threaten before they agreed ter sign?"

"I advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that."

"Yeh can't take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin's next!"

Dumbledore told Hagrid to calm down. The sound of his voice even calmed me down a bit. He turned to the blonde haired man and told him he'd leave if the governors wanted it.

"However…you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me, you will also find that help will be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

My eyes widened as his eyes drifted to our corner. Harry was now clutching my fist.

"Admirable sentiments," Lucius mocked. "We shall all miss your highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only your successor will manage to prevent any more, um…killin's"

I glared at the man for mocking two of the greatest men I knew as he walked pompously to the door. _Like father, like son._ Dumbledore gave a last nod to Hagrid and followed Lucius out. Fudge walked to the door also, fiddling with his hat. This predicament really seemed to trouble him. Hagrid stood his ground, taking a deep breath.

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'," Fudge stared at him incredulously and then motioned for him to go outside. "Oh, an' someone will 'ave ter feed Fang while I'm away."

The door slammed shut and Fang immediately started to howl. He scratched at the wooden door a few times and then slumped aside it. Harry and Ron threw the cloak off of us. I ran to the door, dropped to my knees and hugged the black mass that was Fang.

"Hagrid's right," said Ron. "With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!"

"Look…" Harry whispered. I let go of the dog and went over to where Harry and Ron were. At the windowsill was a trail of tiny spiders escaping through a crack in the stained glass. Harry grabbed Hagrid's lantern. "Let's go."

He dashed out the door, followed by Fang. Ron and I gave each other a look and sighed. I guess we were gonna follow the spiders like Hagrid said. Besides, what could go wrong? Outside, Harry illuminated the trail of brown spiders. They ran from the window to the ground, to the dark trees in the Dark Forest. Harry, along with Fang and me, went to follow but Ron didn't move.

"What are you two doing," Ron's voice was laced with fear.

"Well you heard Hagrid. We have to follow the spiders if we want to find out stuff," I reminded him.

"They're heading into the Dark Forest!"

Harry sighed, shaking his head, and walked off. Ron latched on to Fang's collar as he whimpered. I sighed exasperatedly and followed Harry.

"Why spiders," Ron asked no one in particular. "Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Aragog the Freakin' Huge Spider**_

Fang crashed through the low-slung branches and sharp brambles as the three of us followed the spiders. They kept getting larger and larger the deeper into the forest we went. Fang's head snapped up suddenly and he howled. I walked into Harry and Ron walked into me. He jumped as a rumbling noise sounded in the distance. Fang placed his nose on the ground and began forward again. I breathed slowly. _It was nothing…_

Not too long after, we were standing in front of a creepy, cob-webby hollow. I gulped, "We have to go in there…?"

"Yup," Harry answered as he got down on his hands and knees. Ron had a terrified expression on his face.

As we crawled in behind Harry and Fang, I noticed just how many webs and shadows were in this particular hollow. I heard Ron stop behind me and I looked back. He had placed his hand in a big glob of white webbing and was furiously trying to get it off. Up ahead, Harry was on two feet again. I stood up as did Ron. We were in a larger hollow surrounded by trees and even larger spiders than before. The clicking sounds they made were echo-y and ominous. It grew louder and louder. Fang whimpered and laid down at my feet. Harry was moving the light around frantically trying to figure out what was making that horrid, raspy breathing noise. Ron clutched at my arm, glancing about nervously.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, guys…"

"Don't panic," Harry told him curtly.

The air suddenly crackled with movement. Twigs snapped, the ground rumbled, and the breathing got louder. A huge shadow emerged from behind a large hill. I looked up to see a HUGE spider…I mean bigger than an elephant! As it advanced, we backed away.

"Hagrid," it rasped, "Hagrid, is that you?"

"We – we're friends of Hagrid's. And you…you're…" Harry though for a moment. "Aragog. You're Aragog, aren't you?"

The spider turns its head towards Harry's voice, "Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."

I crossed my arms, "Hey, I'm not…"

"…he's in trouble," Harry cut me off. "Up at school, there've been attacks. They think its Hagrid. They think he's opened the Chamber of Secrets. Just like before."

As Harry talked to the spider, Ron and I huddled behind him. Something out of the corner of my eye moved. When I looked to my right, I saw a pair of legs – long legs, mind you – curl around the trunk of a tree. Ron must have saw this too because his face lost all color and he poked Harry in the back. Harry waved him off.

"The monster was born in the castle. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler," Aragog explained.

Fang whimpered. Ron nudged me, his mouth wide open. Two crawling silhouettes inched forward, paused, and came forward an inch more.

"Harry…" Ron and I squeaked.

Harry shushed us, "But, if you're not the monster, what did kill that girl fifty years ago?"

"We do not speak of it," Aragog thundered. "It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."

Harry asked if he had in fact seen it. I honestly didn't want to find out if it had or not. Scrambling noises echoed above us. Ron pocked at my arm. I can't believe I looked up…but I did. Large spiders were up in the trees. Aragog explained to us that he never saw the castle except the box Hagrid had kept him in. he also said a girl was discovered in a bathroom.

About this time, Ron looked up too. The spiders started dropping downward like paratroopers. Ron and I grabbed Harry's arms.

"What," he asked, annoyed.

Ron muttered something incoherent as he pointed up. Harry followed our friend's gaze and gulped. He seemed to have lost his voice. "Well…" I gave the spider a weak smile. "Thank you. We'll just go…now…"

"Go," Aragog questioned us. "I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

Aragog slowly disappeared into the shadows of the cavern he was in. Ron turned to Harry, his face pale and lined with worry, "Can we panic now?"

I spun around as lots of loud clicking got closer and closer. Three spiders that were bigger than me blocked off the path. They moved closer. Fang jumped up and backed into Ron's legs. I whipped out my wand, standing back-to-back with the two boys. There were spiders everywhere. They were closing in on us!

Harry desperately swung the lantern at the first advancing spider. It faltered a bit, but then came forward again as the light dimmed. Ron let out a yell as Fang's tail brushed against his arm. He threw his elbow back into Harry making him drop the lantern. The light went out…

"_Lumos_," I casted in the direction of some spiders. They screeched but still advanced. I noticed that Harry and Ron had also drawn their wands.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Ron muttered.

I frantically moved my wand out at the monsters, casting _Lumos_ every time the light dimmed. This was not how I pictured myself going. I wanted to die an old woman, nice and warm in my bed. Not become spider food! We are so done for! _Goodbye, cruel world! _Fang whimpered again as the spiders kept coming closer, clicking feverishly. _We are gonna die…_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Escape from Spider Hollow**_

I sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight. _If I die tonight, I die fighting._ Suddenly a loud, long note sounded in the dark. A blaze of light ignited the hollow. A beat up blue car came thundering over the rim and down the slope, knocking spiders out of its path. As it screeched to a halt in front of us the doors flung open.

Fang wasted no time in jumping in. Harry went for the passenger's seat, "GO!"

Ron leaped into the driver's side and I threw myself in the back. Ron didn't touch the accelerator, the engine roared to life all by itself. The car sped back up the slope, out of the hollow, and crashed through the forest. When I looked back, I screamed. Hundreds of spiders were following us. The car lurched to the left and stopped under some underbrush. We stayed silent.

"I think they're gone…" Ron whispered. Just then, the driver window was smashed through by a pair of hairy legs. They latched on to Ron's neck and the three of us screamed loudly. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"How," Harry shouted back.

"Move," I pushed him out of the way and pointed my wand at the spider's head. "_Arania Exumai_!"

The spider was blasted off of Ron in a gush of bright blue light. He looked at me in total shock. Harry's mouth was open as well. He was going to say something but the car instantly hit the gas making me fall back into Fang. Some spiders scattered away as the car zoomed backwards out of the forest. It stopped again only minutes after.

Ron turned back to me, "Thanks for that."

"No prob…" I stopped mid sentence. In the distance I heard crackling. Over a ridge we saw them: a sea of spiders heading straight for us like a stampede. Ron pressed his foot on the gas and the wheel spun quickly to the right. We were once again zooming off with spiders quickly trailing behind.

The car slammed through the forest, ramming into spiders that got too close. Harry and I peered and noticed something, an area of fallen trees.

"That way," Harry shouted. "It's the only way out!"

I looked back, "Hurry! They're catching up!"

Ron jammed the accelerator just as a really huge spider decided to drop in front our only way of escape. Fang barked, spraying me and Ron's head with his thick drool. Harry asked Ron to get us up in the air but the flying gear was jammed.

Behind the spiders were closer than ever. I clapped my hand over Ron's on the gear stick, "You aren't trying hard enough!"

I shoved it up just as the spider's pinchers opened, ready to kill us. The gear stick gave in and the car lifted up off the ground, leaving the spiders below. The wheels rammed into the spider waiting to get us and we sailed over the trees.

As we landed (and a bumpy ride that was), Harry and Ron were almost thrown into the window shield. We were now back on the school grounds by Hagrid's hut. The car opened its four doors and Fang was the first to jump out. I watched sadly as he shot back inside his home, tail between his legs. I didn't blame him. Harry and Ron exited wearily. I, however, sat in the back a bit longer. I was waiting until I could feel my limbs again. When I was ready I slowly got out and Ron took a hold of my elbow so I wouldn't fall. The car rumbled and went back into the depths of the forest. Harry walked into the hut and when he emerged again he had his cloak over his arm.

"Follow the spiders," Ron shouted. "Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him. I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?"

Harry stopped short and turned to look at the forest, "We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."

Ron snorted. Apparently hatching a giant spider in a box wasn't his idea of innocence. And for once, I agreed with him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Figuring Out the Dilemma and Scary News**_

At dinnertime the next night I found myself in the Hospital Wing with Harry and Ron. The two weren't hungry so they decided to go up and visit Hermione. I went over to the Gryffindor table, grabbed some sandwiches and headed up to join them. Harry was sitting on Hermione's left, back to the door. Ron sat in a chair on her other side. They were both talking to her.

"Hey," I greeted them, giving each a sandwich. Harry took his but Ron refused. I gave him a sad smile; I had never seen him refuse food before. I sat down on the bed next to Ron, placing my hand on Hermione's cold, raised one, "Things here aren't the same without you. Harry and Ron's grades aren't the same without you…"

"There's no point in talking to a petrified person," Madam Pomfrey told us as she walked by. "She won't hear a word you're saying."

Ron shifted uncomfortably, "We know that, Madam Pomfrey. It's just, well, you see, we thought, maybe, we could…"

"Maybe we could be with her for a bit," I finished for him. Ron looked grateful. "She's our friend and…even if she can't hear us… I mean, it can't hurt, can it?"

I saw a glint of sympathy flicker in the older woman's eyes, "Very well then, but be quick about it."

She left us and went into her office. Absently, I picked up my circular mirror that was on the nightstand. I sighed. Ron leaned over and picked up a get well card from Lockhart.

"Don't think that Lockhart could be the Heir of Slytherin, do you," Harry gave him a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look. "Right…forget I said it…"

Harry's attention went back to Hermione's stony face. He stroked her cold hand, "Wish you were here, Hermione. We need you. Now more than ever…"

Harry frowned and cocked his head to the side. He reached down and pried something from our friend's hand. It was a piece of ripped parchment. He quickly got up and headed for the door. Ron and I shared a confused glance and followed him.

Ron and I caught up with Harry as he slowed down in the corridor. We took his opposite sides and peered down at the paper Harry had un-crinkled. It had numerous splotches on it and I had guessed it was torn out of a library book.

"It says, 'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it.'"

Harry's head shot up. I gasped, finally getting it, "Oh my God!"

"This is it," he exclaimed. "The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak! It's a snake!"

Ron still had a confused look on his face, "But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?"

I frowned. That was an interesting question. I turned to look out the window. It was dark outside and the torchlight reflected our reflections in the glass.

"…no one did look it in the eye. Not directly at least…" Harry told Ron softly. His eyes widened as he hurried down the corridor again. "Colin saw it through his camera. Justin – Justin must've seen it through Nearly Headless Nick…"

"…who go full blast of it, but he's a ghost. He couldn't die again," I cut in, smiling at my brilliance.

"Right! And Hermione…she had your mirror," He exclaimed to me. Ron's eyes lit up. "I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners, in case it came along."

The corner of my lips rose. _We are so smart!_ "And Mrs. Norris," Ron asked, catching up to me and Harry. "I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror."

As we rounded a corner there was a loud splash. I groaned. I was standing in ankle deep in a puddle of water. "The water…" Harry contemplated. "…there was water on the floor that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection!"

I grabbed the book page out of my friend's hand and moved over to a torch. I scanned the paper for a few moments. "That's it! 'Only the crowing of a rooster can kill it.' Hagrid's roosters were killed! And – and spiders flee before it…it all fits!"

"But how's a Basilisk getting around? A dirty great snake…someone would have seen it…" Ron thought.

"Hermione answered that too," Harry told him he took the paper from me. He showed it to Ron. Scribbled in Hermione's handwriting was the word _pipes_.

"Pipes…," Ron gasped. "It's using the plumbing!"

"Do you guys remember what Aragog said? About that girl fifty years ago," Harry asked. "She died in a bathroom. What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle," Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded while I groaned. "I really don't like her…we're gonna have to ask her about what happened, aren't we?"

Before either of the two could answer, McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the castle walls, magically magnified, "All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."

We all shared a look (we seemed to be doing that a lot lately). _We're on the second floor…_ Harry and Ron ran off with me tagging along behind. Moments later the three of us stuck our heads around the corner and saw McGonagall standing in front of the wall surrounded by the rest of the staff.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized, a student has been taken into the Chamber itself," along with the teachers' reactions, my eyes widened. I said a silent prayer for the poor soul. "I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home. I'm afraid…this is the end of Hogwarts."

I gasped silently, "No..."

Suddenly, Professor Lockhart strode up to the other teachers in a cheerful manner, "So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?"

"Ah, just the man," Snape smirked unrepentantly. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart's smile fell, "My m – moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

McGonagall said something about leaving Lockhart to deal with the monster. She also added, with a hint of sarcasm, that his skills were legendary. Lockhart stuttered as he backed up, his hands clamped together, his face growing pale. He told the teachers he'd be in his office and dashed down the hall.

When that was settled Madame Pomfrey walked up to McGonagall with a terrified expression, "Who has the monster taken, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley."

I felt myself being pulled down as Ron's legs gave out from under him. Harry quickly caught him before he brought me down. As the teachers scattered we stayed hidden behind the torches. I stepped out in the open when the coast was clear. I felt a wave of tears wash over me as I stared at the wall. The message was written in blood: Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.

"Ginny…" Ron whispered. I knew he was terrified for his sister. Harry placed a comforting hand on our friend's shoulder.

"Come on. If Lockhart knows something we have to go ask."

Ron nodded weakly. As Harry and I began to walk down the hall without Ron. He was still standing in front of the wall, staring at the bloody message. I hoped to Merlin it wasn't Ginny's blood. Walking back to him, I grabbed his hand, "Let's go, Ron."

And he followed, a single tear falling down his cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: The Entrance of Death **_

"She knew something, Cora. She'd found out something…something big. That's why she was taken. I mean she was – she is a pureblood. There can't be any other reason, can there?"

I sighed. Ron had been asking me all sorts of crazy questions while we slowly walked up to Lockhart's office. I had no idea what to say to him. I just comforted him by rubbing his back or telling him Ginny was going to be okay.

Harry, on the other hand, wanted answers, "Come on. The quicker we get to Lockhart's the better. He may be a brainless git, but he's going to try to get in the Chamber. We can tell him what we know…find out what he knows…"

"Do you think there's any chance at all she's not, you know…" Ron asked, stopping us just before the professor's classroom door.

I glanced at my worried friend. His eyes were brimmed red. "We'll find her," reassured Harry. "Ginny's going to be fine."

Ron nodded, smiled a small smile, and went inside the classroom. I looked at Harry, he was troubled. I knew he didn't even believe what he just said.

Harry, Ron, and I dashed inside Lockhart's office. We stopped dead once we saw what was going on. The office was stripped down to the shelves. Not a single thing on them, bare down to the carpets. Two large trunks stood open in the middle of the round room. Lockhart's eyes widened.

"Are you going somewhere," Harry asked Lockhart in a threatening manner.

"Um, well, yes…urgent call…" he gulped as he started throwing things in the trunks. "Absolutely unavoidable. Got to go…"

"What about my sister," Ron asked angrily. I knew our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a coward.

"Well, as for that – most unfortunate. No one regrets more that I…"

"REGRET! You only regret digging yourself a hole you can't get out of," I spat. "You can't go now!"

"I must say when I took the job, nothing in the job description…"

"So you're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books," Harry asked incredulously.

"Books can be misleading."

"You wrote them," Harry and I shouted at the same time.

Lockhart chuckled, "Do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I had done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save some village from werewolves! He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all…"

"You're a fraud," Harry accused (and rightfully so). You've been taking credit for what other wizards have done!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Lockhart smiled, resting his leg of the now full trunk. "There was work involved. I had to track these people down and ask them exactly how they managed to do it. No, it's not all book signings and publicity photos. You want fame; you have to be prepared for a long, hard slog."

"Is there anything you can do," Ron asked, disgusted. I wanted to know as well.

"Yes, now that you mention it," Lockhart turned his back to us. I grabbed Ron and Harry's robes at the elbow and pulled them back. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen. "I am rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would go blabbing and I'd never sell another book. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you three, lest you do the same."

Lockhart spun around, wand pointed in our faces. But we, being younger, were much quicker. "Three against one, Professor. _Expelliarmus_," his wand flew out of his hand and on the floor. I mocked him. "I'm rather gifted with Disarming Charms."

Harry flicked his wand towards the door and Lockhart went out, his hands raised to his chest. "You're coming with us."

Quietly, the four of us made our way down to the girl's bathroom to see Moaning Myrtle. Harry, Ron, and I had Lockhart walking ahead of us, our wands at his back. Moaning Myrtle floated above the cistern doing what she always does…moaning.

"What? Who's there? Oh…" she smiled all flirty like when she saw us. "Hello, Harry. What do you want?"

Harry looked at me and Ron. He motioned to ask with his head. I just scrunched up my nose. Harry stared up at the bathroom ghost, "To ask how you died."

Myrtle looked flattered, "Oh, it was dreadful. It happened right here…in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard someone come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle," Harry asked.

"I don't know! I was distraught," she yelled. I winced. "But they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So, I unlocked the door to tell him to GO AWAY, and…I died."

"Just like that? How…"

"No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there…"

Myrtle pointed to the sinks. Harry hurried over followed by Ron as I kept my wand and eyes on Lockhart. The two checked the pipes below the sinks and the tile above. Ron went to the other side when harry stopped. He traced something with his fingers.

"This is it! This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Say something, Harry," Ron told him excitedly. "Say something in Parseltongue."

Harry stared at the tiny snake on the side of the faucet. Harry hissed in a strange accent. With a loud crack the circular group of sinks opened and a large, dark pipe was exposed.

"Excellent, Harry, good work. Well then…I'll just be going. There's no need for me," Lockhart began to back up.

"Oh, yes there is," I grabbed onto his cloak, pulling him forward. "You first. Someone has to make sure it's safe."

We three pointed our wands at the older man. "Now, what good will it do?"

"A bloody lot of good if it's a two-hundred foot drop onto jagged rocks," Ron replied.

Lockhart gulped and peered down. Ron and Harry both gave him a nudge and he toppled headfirst and out of sight. He hollered and yelled for the longest time. Finally we heard his voice.

"It's really quite filthy down here."

"Alright," Harry said, looking at me and Ron. "Let's get it over with."

He was about to jump down when Moaning Myrtle spoke up, "Harry, if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet."

"Um, thanks, Myrtle," he turned and jumped into the black abyss.

"Well then, you next," Ron cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes.

"Baby," I muttered and I jumped down after Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Inside the Chamber**_

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I slid wicked fast down the vertical pipes. As I gained speed I noticed smaller pipes branching off in all directions. My focus was ripped from me as I jerked to the side, sliding down another tunnel. I cried out as I was suddenly flung through the air and out of the pipe. I hit the damp stone ground hard.

Groaning, I began to get up, shaking the muck off my hands. I hardly had any time to move before I was hit in the back and on the ground again. I growled in frustration as Ron helped me up, muttering how sorry he was over and over again. Lockhart also grumbled as he stared down at his now dark green cloak.

Harry pulled out his wand, "Remember, any sign of movement close your eyes straight away."

I nodded, bringing my wand out too as Harry led us down through the stone corridor. After a few minutes something crunched loudly under my feet. I froze. Looking down I gasped loudly. All around us were skulls; skeletons of all sizes. Ron squinted next to me, seeing something.

"What's that…" his voice filled with dread.

We moved towards it. Ron stayed stationary next to me…I had to grab his collar to get him to move. Lockhart thought it looked like a great big snake. Harry and I thought it was asleep. Ron pointed his wand at the thing as the three of us approached it as quietly as we could. Getting closer I noticed that the snake was white and translucent…it was skin…

"Oh wow…whatever shed this must be at least 20 feet long… or more…"

There was a loud thump behind us. When we turned around, Lockhart was on the ground passed out. Ron scoffed, "Heart of a lion, this one." Ron knelt down by him to see if he was alright. In a flash, Lockhart's eyes opened and he snatched Ron's wand, getting up on his feet.

"The adventure ends here, children! But don't fret…the world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. I'll even bind a limited edition in this snake skin," our Professor sneered. I wrinkled my nose. _Who in the heck would buy a book bound in snake skin…not me._ Lockhart raised Ron's wand. "Say goodbye to your memories…_OBLIVIATE_!"

Ron's wand exploded like a small bomb, blasting Lockhart off his feet and shooting jets of color into the rock above. The rocky tunnel started to rumble, raining larger rocks. I heard Harry call my name in panic as I was pulled back out of the way of the falling rocks. Someone screamed my name and the world went black.

My head was throbbing. I groaned, sitting up. White hot pain shot up my left side. Tears filled my eyes as I shouted in pain. Someone was calling me.

"Ron," I called back. My voice was so hoarse I didn't even recognize it.

"CORA! Bloody hell, thank Merlin you're okay," his voice shook.

I rubbed my eyes. Through the dust I could see a solid wall of broken up rock blocking off the tunnel. Behind me, a lit passage way and an enormous door. I turned back, leaning on the rock, asking if he was okay. Ron confirmed he was fine but apparently Lockhart had lost his mind…literally. The spell backfired causing him to lose him memory. Then something hit me…where was Harry?

"He went after Ginny, Cora. Harry's gone to save her. He said…he said…if he didn't come back in an hour…" he needn't finish. "I'm trying to shift some of this rock. So when he comes back…"

I bit my lip, ignoring the pain drilling into my side and pounding in my head. Looking back at the door, I thought about Harry. He needed help. He couldn't face the Basilisk alone. I couldn't let him. He needed me more than Ron did right now.

"Ron…I'm going after Harry."

"It's been half an hour…" I thought I heard him whisper.

"I'll be back with Harry and Ginny. I promise. See you in a bit."

I glanced at the rocks and then moved on. I stepped carefully through the shadows until I reached the enormous door. As I passed I noticed it had a twin snake locking mechanism. I took a deep breath as I came face-to-face with the vast chamber in front of me. I stepped down the metal ladder and stared at the rows of stone serpents protruding out of the black water. Ahead, at the end of the chamber, was a huge stone head of Salazar Slytherin, his mouth open.

A few feet from the head was Ginny. I gasped, running to her. When I reached my friend I dropped to my knees, taking her in my arms. Tears escaped my eyes as her head lolled to the side, her face white as death. Ginny was so very cold…but I knew she wasn't dead. I placed two fingers on the side of her neck, just below her chin. There was a heartbeat, faint, but it was there.

"Come on, Ginny," I whispered. "You can make it. You can…"

"No she can't," a cold voice answered. My head shot up. Standing over me was a boy of 16 or 17. He had dark, sinister eyes and black hair, an evil smirk played upon his lips. He was wearing Slytherin robes, the Head Boy badge gleaming. "She won't make it another few minutes, Coralynn Maguire."

I gulped, "Y – You know me?"

"Oh yes," the boy smiled evilly. "Ginny's told me all about you. Came here from America, best friends with her brother, that Mudblood girl, and Harry Potter."

Just as he was about to say more, Harry dashed into sight. The older boy grinned cruelly. Harry reached us, giving me a worried look. "Cora, what are you doing here?"

"I was – oh never mind me! Ginny's…"

"The process is nearly complete, Potter. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory," the boy explained. I looked down at the girl in my arms. What the hell was he talking about? What process? I was about to ask Harry when the boy started up again. "Lord Voldemort will return. Very…much…alive!"

I frowned, looking at the boy through my squinted eyes. Then, it hit me… "Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

Harry touched my shoulder when suddenly the Basilisk shot out of the water, wriggling like, well, like a snake. I held in a scream, holding Ginny closer to my body. The Basilisk hissed as Harry, ignoring the boy and us girls, dashed away to Slytherin's head. I watched, unable to do anything as Harry scaled the gigantic rock. The serpent struck wildly, missing Harry by mere inches. My friend made it to the top but had a hard time staying on. The Basilisk kept on striking at Harry.

I placed Ginny back on the ground, whipping out my wand. I looked around for something to help him with. Next to the stone head lay a bunch of rubble from the place where the Basilisk struck. I heard the boy chuckle as I inched closer to get a better shot.

"Coming to the aid of your little friend, Maguire? No to worry, He'll be dead and so will you. Nothing you do will help him."

I pointed my wand at the rubble, closed my eyes and shouted, "_AVIFORS_!"

The rocks turned into little birds which I directed at the large snake. It screeched and hissed as the birds attacked it. Harry reached down and grabbed something from behind him. It was a sword, glittering silver and ruby red. The Basilisk got rid of the birds easily; Harry began to slash at the snake and in a crazy attempt threw his arm up just as it opened its mouth at him. Harry embedded the sword deep into the roof of the snake's mouth. It hissed in pain, thrashing around madly.

"NO," the boy shouted. I turned around and smiled triumphantly. Harry's cry took my attention away. The boy growled behind me. The next word he uttered made my blood run cold, "_CRUCIO_!"

I fell to the ground, screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt my body rock side to side. My legs twitched painfully. My skin burned and felt ripped open as if pierced by a thousand white-hot knives. No. It was worse than that. Much worse. I don't remember crying out for him to stop; only that he laughed hysterically at my pain. Then, it was all over. No more pain, no more suffering. Breathing hard, I looked up to see Harry crawling to me and Ginny. He had a deep gash in his forearm which was turning grey and oozing blood.

"Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly the venom of a Basilisk penetrated the body," so that was it…Ginny had her life sucked outta her, Harry was poisoned, and I was tortured. Funny ways of dying, don't ya think? "I guess you have little more than a minute to live. Not to worry though, you'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon."

I groaned in pain as I tried to move. My muscles screamed at me, sweat and tears poured down my face. Ginny was whiter than before. The only evidence of life in her was her finger which had twitched. Harry crawled next to her, blocking my view of my dying friend.

"Harry," I whispered. I felt myself slipping into the darkness. I couldn't hold on. I felt his hand on mine.

"Funny, isn't it? The damage a silly little book can do…" the voice began to get softer and softer. And then, all at once, it was too loud to bear. "No! Stop!"

I closed my eyes as bright white light hit my face. I felt something warm in my hand both solid and liquid. I heard the screams of protest. But I could not move nor open my eyes again. My body willed me not too. When the bright light went away, a new voice rang out.

It was Ginny's and she was crying. Confessing to some evil deed she had done. Then I felt her warm hand on my forehead.

"You need to take Cora and get out," Harry told her. "Follow the chamber…you'll find Ron."

I felt a rush of air and the singing of a bird. I knew that sound. It was a phoenix. The voices meshed together and then I felt something nudge my hand. When I didn't move I felt the thing grasp my arm and I was lifted up into the darkness once again.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Wow, so it's been a long time since I updated. Happy news though…almost done! Thanks to Noel Ardnek and Some1LuvsChokolate. You guys know why. Here is the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** to last chapter in ****Her Black Heart****. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 23: Dream a Little Dream of Me **_

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the Hospital Wing. I groaned, my head hurt and I was sore all over. I sat up slowly, looking around. At the foot of my bed was a small bedside table filled with goodies and treats of all kinds. The two bedside tables next to me held colorful Get Well cards. I smiled a little. About ten minutes later I had gone through them all. All my Gryffindor friends (except Hermione sadly, still petrified) had made me a card (I liked the twins card the best). There was one from my Hufflepuff friends and some Ravenclaws (Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, and John Haring to name a few) too.

I looked to the hospital doors as they creaked open. I waved to Harry as he walked up to my bed. I scooted over so he could sit next to me on the bed. "How are you," he asked.

"I could be better," I replied. "Madam Pomfrey said I was out for two days."

Harry nodded, "You missed a lot. Tom Riddle's soul was in the black diary. It was his when he was here fifty years ago. But that you already knew."

I smiled weakly. I remembered the pain, the darkness. "How's Ginny and Ron? What happened to Lockhart?"

"Lockhart was taken to St. Mungo's earlier this morning. Ginny's fine. Although I don't think Mrs. Weasley'll be letting her out of her sight any time soon. As for Ron, well…"

"Tell me everything!"

"Ron and I went to Dumbledore's office. He said the three of us had broken at least a dozen school rules. He told us we should be expelled."

I gasped, "NO!"

"It gets better," Harry smirked. "The three of us received Special Awards for Services to the School."

My eyes widened, "Holy hell…"

"He awarded us two hundred House Points each! That's enough to win the cup!"

I pushed myself forward, hugging my friend. He chuckled, returning the hug. When I pulled away, I grabbed a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, "Well…what happened next?"

"I noticed that I shared some…similarities with Tom Riddle. Dumbledore told me that I can speak Parseltongue because Voldemort can. He also said that the night Voldemort gave me my scar he, well he transferred some of himself into me."

As Harry told me this I could feel my eyes growing wide. "But then," I paused, not sure if I should go on. I did anyway. "Why weren't you sorted into Slytherin?"

"Because I asked it not to and that's why we're different. Dumbledore told me something. I'll always remember it."

"What?"

"It's not our abilities that show what we really are. It's our choices," he looked down at the box of now half empty beans. "There was something else too. The sword I used to kill the Basilisk…it was Godric Gryffindor's."

"But...I thought…"

"Only a true Gryffindor can pull it out of the Sorting Hat…"

I smiled at Harry. I felt myself tearing up, "Oh, Harry. You are the most Gryffindor-y-ist Gryffindor of them all!"

A slight blush crept up his neck. I laughed at my silliness and offered him a bean. Harry took one, popping it in his mouth. He hunched his back, his face puckering, "Lemon…"

I laughed again, letting him have a sip of my water. For another hour the two of us chatted and laughed about whatever was on our mind. He also told me that Dobby was Lucius Malfoy's servant. That was a surprise. Apparently he had threatened all the school governors to suspend Dumbledore until they changed their minds when Ginny was taken into the Chamber. After the two left, Harry asked for the diary and slipped his sock into the black diary. Since harry returned it to Malfoy senior and he gave it to Dobby, the sock had set him free of Malfoy servitude. Can you say loophole? So apparently Harry made an enemy out of the Malfoy family…no surprise there.

"Oh," someone exclaimed. Madam Pomfrey was standing in the doorway with Professor Sprout. They were holding vials of what I guessed were the antidote for the petrified people. "Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be packing?"

Harry looked at me, sheepishly. I was flattered. What a pal. "Oh, Poppy, he was just visiting his friend. I see no harm in it," Professor Sprout

Madam Pomfrey let out an annoyed sigh, "Be that as it may, we must administer the antidote and don't need any distractions. Maguire you are free to go. Potter, if you'd be so kind as to help Maguire with her things, please."

Harry jumped off my bed, mumbling a "yes, ma'am". I threw the itchy covers off my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was anxious to get up and about. I placed my feet on the ground, standing on my own. I was a bit wobbly but I managed on my own. Madam Pomfrey gave me my school clothes and I went behind a divider to change.

When I came out, Harry had folded all my cards and was holding some of my candies. I smiled at him, collecting the rest. I took a good look around. Just when I thought I was ready to go, my eyes landed on Hermione. I smiled sadly; I hoped the antidote would work. I needed my best girl friend back.

"Ready, Cora," Harry asked. I looked back. "I bet everyone will want to see you."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm ready."

When Harry and I reached the Common Room, we were bombarded by all our friends. I had a hard time getting up the stairs to my dormitory. Gryffindors of all ages were asking me if I was alright and if I saw the Basilisk and just other stupid questions. Fred and George eventually had to escort me to the bottom of the stairs (since if they tried to go up the stairs would turn into a slide). Harry gave Ginny my things and she followed me into the second years' dorm.

"Cora," Ginny faced me after we set the stuff down by my bed. "Thank you, for coming for me and Harry. I didn't mean to do any of it, you know. It happened so suddenly. And, and I feel as if it's my fault you got…got…"

Ginny began to cry. I enveloped her in a big hug. As Ginny cried, a rubbed her back calmingly, telling her everything was alright and that I was fine. None of this was her fault. When Ginny stopped crying, she wiped her eyes and told me to rest. The end of the year feast would be in a few hours and she'd come and get me. I agreed, watching her leave the room.

When the door closed I fell back on my bed. My head was filled with all sorts of jumble. Suddenly, I felt afraid. I thought about how close I was to dying down in the Chamber of Secrets and how that'd affect me in the long run. As my eyes began to grow heavier I realized that, no matter what, I couldn't stop bad things from happening. I'd have to suck it up. Be tough. I decided from that moment on that I wouldn't let the bad things get to me. I was strong! I was a Maguire…whatever that meant…and I was not going to back down. It was in my blood to be strong willed, or so I guessed.

As I fell asleep I thought about my parents. Were they even alive? If so, where were they? I hoped they would be proud of me. I wanted them to be. I would be the best goddamned daughter the wizarding world had ever seen.

_I see them. They were people I once loved_.

_The darkly handsome man swayed in front of the angelic woman, trying to get her attention. "Olivia, darling. Sweetheart…" he spoke softly._

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me_

_Olivia looked up from her book. An annoyed look graced her features. Sirius gave her a wolfish smile and she rolled her eyes, going back to Oscar Wilde. Sirius turned the music up louder and began to sway back and forth in front of her. The woman shook her head, "No."_

_Sirius reached out and grasped the book in his wife's hands. She protested as he flung it over his shoulder. "May I have this dance?"_

_Olivia sighed, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. She took his hand, "Fine."_

_Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and as blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_

_Olivia slid her hands up Sirius' chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, wrapping his own arms around her waist lovingly. Her head rested on his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to the soft beating of her love's heart and the tender crooning of Doris Day. The two swayed in their kitchen, enjoying being together as they always would._

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this_

_Little Coralynn watched as her father grasped her mother's hand, twirling her around. Olivia laughed as Sirius dipped her low, her eyes sparkled in delight. As Sirius pulled her up, he stared into her blue eyes with love and admiration. Cora was too young to understand love but she knew in her little year old head that they did. It was a pure love; one that would stand the tests of time. The baby giggled, kicking her highchair as a way to get attention. Sirius let go of his darling wife and approached his adorable daughter._

"_Dah," Cora held out her arms, clenching and unclenching her fists. Sirius lifted his daughter and swung her around. The year old squealed in delight._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_Sirius took one of Cora's tiny hands and swayed with her as he did with Olivia. Olivia grabbed the Polaroid camera from the kitchen table and snapped a picture of the happy and cute Father-Daughter moment. Sirius balanced his girl in one arm, opening his other for Olivia. She obliged, putting down the camera. Sirius smiled softly at his beautiful wife who looked back at him with passion. He dipped his head and kissed her on the lips softly. _

_For tonight, this family was a happy one. Sirius and Olivia would put their daughter to sleep and then, hand-in-hand, walk to their bedroom. There, for the last time, they made sweet love to each other. For Olivia, it would be the last time she ever had a wonderful and full night's sleep with her husband; never to dream of him again. But for Sirius and Cora, the face of that very angelic woman would haunt them for a lifetime._

_But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter yet! It is just a filler for the final chapter which I hope to put up soon. Jokegirl I'm glad you stuck with my story. I was a tad worried myself that it would be too Mary-Sue. To be honest, I didn't even know what that was when I first started writing.**

_**Chapter 24: The Perfect Ending**_

Later that night, all fear and suspicion had been banished. All tables were buzzing with excitement…all except the Slytherins who did not share the feeling of the other three. Those sourpusses. At each table (again, except the Slytherins) sat a formerly petrified student. At the Ravenclaw table, Penelope Clearwater sat in the midst of her friends, chatting away like nothing ever happened. Every once in a while, she'd share a glance with Percy Weasley, her "secret" boyfriend who sat at the Gryffindor table. At the Hufflepuff table was Justin Finch-Fetchley. He was catching up on all he misses with his friends, stuffing his face with food. Colin Creevey of Gryffindor sat amongst his friends also, snapping pictures of the feast like he always did. And, to no one's surprise, Mrs Norris was in Filch's arms, purring softly.

Harry, Ron, and I sat in a line at our table getting out fill of food. Harry was in an intense Quidditch conversation with Oliver and Ron was busy stuffing his face with chicken and mashed potatoes. I was talking to Dean and Seamus when Neville leaned over and looked at us.

"Harry, Ron, Cora," he smiled. "It's Hermione!"

I leaned back in my seat to see. Harry and Ron did the same behind me. True to his word, there stood Hermione in the doorway, looking as healthy as ever. Her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table till she saw us. She beamed, breaking into a run. The three of us got up from out seats. Harry ran towards her. Tears fell down my cheeks as they embraced.

"You solved it! You solved it," she cried, pulling away.

"With loads of help from you," Harry admitted truthfully.

Hermione smiled a watery smile. She turned to me. Before I knew it, Hermione flung herself at me, "Oh Cora! I heard what happened down there! I'm so happy you're okay."

"Me," I squeezed her back. "You're the one who was petrified. I'm happy you're back. I missed you so much!"

She smiled. Lastly, Hermione turned to Ron, arms open. She paused, lowering her arms. Ron looked uncomfortable as he held out his hand. "Welcome back, Hermione," they shook hands instead.

Just then McGonagall tapped her goblet. Dumbledore rose from his seat and the entire hall went quiet. The boys sat down and I led Hermione to the seat that was open next to me.

"Before we finish with our dessert, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified," everyone clapped enthusiastically. The Slytherins did too but looked bored. "Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled."

The entire school body let out whoops and hollers of joy. I did a fist pump. I thanked God the exams were cancelled since I hadn't even studied. Hermione was the only one who didn't look happy. She had an upset look on her face. I just smiled and shook my head.

At the end of the Hall, the heavy doors burst open. Everyone looked back. It was Hagrid. He entered, stopping in the middle of the hall, looking around. I noticed he looked nervous as people looked up at him in shock.

"Sorry I'm late," Hagrid apologized as he walked down the aisle. "The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost n' confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol."

Ron's eyes widened. He looked at Dumbledore, embarrassed, as his ears turned red. Hagrid stopped in front of Harry. He looked around the Hall again and then down at my friend.

"Hagrid," Harry nodded.

"I jus' want to say…if it wasn't fer you, Harry…an' you Ron…Cora…an' Hermione…I'd still be…well I just' want to say thanks."

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid," Harry told the half giant truthfully.

Just then, Dumbledore got to his feet and slowly brought his hands together in claps that rang throughout the entire Hall. Harry jumped to his feet, clapping and smiling up at Hagrid. Soon, everyone in the Hall was on their feet, clapping for our Grounds Keeper. The Hall roared with hoots and hollers for Hagrid. Everyone surrounded him. I smiled as he tried to blink back the tears in his eyes.

It was the perfect ending to the start of some of the best (and worst) years of my life.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Family **_

Too soon it was time for the return journey on the Hogwarts Express. So many things had happened in the few hours before the whole school piled on the train. One was that Lockhart would not be returning as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (thank God). Another was that Lucius Malfoy had been relieved of his place as a school governor (hahaha) and Draco's ego had been knocked down a few pegs. Instead of strutting around the school like a prince he had been rather sulky. And the best thing, Ginny was back to her lively and happy self again.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and I ended up getting a compartment on the train for ourselves. We all got in a few hours of magic usage before the start of our magic-free summer. Harry and Ron gorged themselves on candies as Hermione sat on the floor, reading. Ginny and I attempted to make a, Exploding Snap house of cards (and failed resulting in almost singing our eyebrows off). Fred and George set off the rest of their Filibuster fireworks out the window.

Towards the end of our fun ride, Ginny decides to mention that Percy had a girlfriend. She was Penelope Clearwater. Apparently Ginny had walked in on them making-out in an empty classroom. Fred got a mischievous look in his eye. I knew he was going to tease his older brother now.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. When we stepped off onto the platform Harry pulled out his quill and some parchment. He scribbled something down on it and turned to me, Ron, and Hermione.

"This is called a telephone number," he ripped the parchment in three, giving one to each of us. "I know Cora and I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer – he'll know. Call me, okay?"

Hermione asked if Harry's aunt and uncle would be proud of what he did for the school. Harry laughed and told her they'd be furious. I chuckled as I thought about what Jenna would say about my adventures at Hogwarts. That made me sad…now that I actually thought about it…I didn't want to go back.

Ron and Hermione walked through the gateway to King's Cross Station. Harry gave me a sad smile. He knew what I had to go back to. We lived almost the same life. He motioned for us to go through the gateway before it magically sealed itself. I laughed, thinking back to the beginning of the year with the Dobby and Ford Anglia incident.

On the Muggle side of the gateway, Ron and Hermione were waiting for us. Through the sea of students I spotted a cluster of red hair. Molly Weasley ran towards us and snatched up Ron, squeezing him tightly. Arthur follower her, placing his hand on his youngest son's shoulder. When Molly let Ron go, He clapped Harry on the back. I hugged him just as tight as Molly and told him I'd write. To Hermione, a simple nod and a promise he'd write to her as well. Arthur shook our hands and led his son to their new car. Molly, however, stayed behind.

"You three are welcome to our house whenever. Day, night, anytime, you hear," the three us nodded. Molly turned to me, a sad look on her face. "Cora, I want you to know, Arthur and I tried…well, what I'm trying to say is…"

I looked at my godmother with sad eyes, "I understand Molly. You tried."

Before the whole Chamber incident, Molly owled me saying that she and Arthur had talked about taking me in. She said they had more than enough room and that I was like blood. It was the least they could do…get me out of that terrible orphanage. Jenna and the American government, on the other hand, wouldn't have it.

"Well, I hope you three have a good summer. Stay out of trouble…and remember you are welcome at our home anytime."

With that said Molly hugged us all and headed back to her family. It took all I had not to cry. I didn't know how long it would be until I saw her and the rest of the Weasley clan again. Harry, Hermione, and I swam up the stream of parents and kids and Muggles alike. Close to the station entrance was a nice-looking couple in average Muggle clothes. Hermione left us at once and rushed to them. She hugged her parents as Harry looked on. I stared at the ground immediately.

"Harry, Cora," Hermione approached us, her parents in tow. "These are my parents Walter and Abigail. Mum, Dad, these are two of my best friends Harry Potter and Cora Maguire."

We exchanges pleasantries. All too soon, like Ron and his family, the Grangers' left for home. I sighed, by now King's Cross was empting out. Harry and I pushed out trolleys along, looking for our families…well, his family. After a few minutes of searching, Harry stopped, staring straight ahead.

The woman he was looking at was tall and skinny with dark hair. She kind of looked like a horse or a vulture. Her face held no emotion as her eyes locked on Harry's. Next to her was a big, fat man. His pug-like face was scrunched up in dislike and annoyance. A bit behind him was a plump boy who seemed to be the same age as me and Harry. From what harry told me, I guessed he was Dudley, Harry's mean cousin. I took Harry's hand and gave it a little squeeze. He squeezed back.

"You'll write, won't you?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I'd go crazy with just the Dursley's to talk to."

Harry took a deep breath and sighed. I squeezed his hand one last time and let go as he pushed his trolley in the direction of his family. _It must be nice to have a family, even if they hate you and treat you like dirt._ I wanted one to call my own too.

"Hey you," I cringed at the unmistakable voice of Jenna. _What is she doing here?_

Walking over to her, I sighed. I guess I had another dull summer in a terrible home (if one could even call the orphanage that) with terrible people to look forward to. As I approached I noticed a scowl on Jenna's botoxed face. Standing with her was a man and two women I had failed to notice earlier. The man was fair-haired and big-bellied. The older woman had brown hair and kind brown eyes. She was tall and had soft features. There was something about her…she looked so familiar. Maybe she's related to someone I know…or used to know. The younger woman was by far more interesting. She had shoulder length hair that was bubblegum pink. She had light brown eyes too. When I blinked they were grey like mine. My eyes widened.

"Hello, dear," the older woman greeted me. "My name is Andromeda Tonks. This is my husband Ted and our daughter Nymphadora."

"Mum," the pink haired woman whispered harshly. She turned to me, smiling. "Call me Tonks. It's great to meetcha Cora!"

"It's nice to meet you too," I said politely.

"Alright, so now you've met. Take her and go," Jenna said, handing Ted Tonks a bag of stuff I must have left at the orphanage.

I frowned, "What?"

"Dear," Andromeda Tonks placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "We're your family. I'm your father's first cousin. We've been searching for you for a long time."

"And now we've gotcha," Ted spoke for the first time. His voice was mellow and pleasant.

I stared at the three in disbelief. All this time I had a family in England…and no one told me! I looked from Jenna to the Tonks family. Andromeda noticed this, "If you want to go back to America it's alright. But we can't guarantee that you'll attend Hogwarts again next year. It's your choice, Cora. We'll understand it you –"

"No," I cut her off. "I want to go. I want to go with you. I want to be with my family."

Earlier that day I was just a 12-year-old orphan from America. As the sun began to set over London, England…I had a family. My family.

**A/N: Well Readers, it took 70 pages on Word Document and was 32,602 words all together, but ****Her Black Heart**** is finished. Cheesy? Yes. But this is what happens when I'm tired and in a hurry to finish. I am now in the process of sequel writing to if you have any suggestions just let me know. I am open to them and they are much needed. Thanks to those who stuck with me from the start. I hope you'll do the same for the next story (year three!) which is my favorite in the HP series.**


End file.
